Amber
by Malicious Wonderland
Summary: Amber is Hermione Granger's daughter. She doesnt know who her father is and Hermione wont tell her. Amber finds her father and another family member. Can she learn to live with her new relatives? Started before HBP was released. Not a HermioneDraco fic al
1. The Dream

**NOTE: I own none of the characters, places etc. that seem familiar. J.K. Rowling does.**

**This is my first fic. Please take note of that.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream**

'_I'm walking down the 4th floor corridor. I hear a CRASH in the D.A.D.A room. With my wand in my hand I enter the room. "Who's there?" a cold voice calls from the front of the room. Chairs are scattered across the floor and Malfoy is sitting on the teacher' desk. Oh it's you Granger. Up a bit late aren't you?" "You are too" I reply. He shrugs. "Why are you up?" he asks._

"_Couldn't sleep. Exam stress, I guess." Wow 30 seconds and no insults yet. I think. It's a new record._

"_Chill out Granger. You never fail anything."_

_I look into his eyes expecting to see the usual cold, gray ones, but instead there's a pair of warm grayish-blue ones staring into mine. Why is he being so nice?_

_I don't know how it started but suddenly we're kissing. The smart part of my brain-which is most of it-is telling me to stop, slap him, scream, anything! But the stupid part of me wins. _

_Everything goes dark._

_-_

I sit up, breathing hard. Amber stirs in her cot. Why did I just dream that? It's been more than a year since that night. The night I made a huge mistake.But from that mistake came my greatest treasure. My baby, Amber, is 4 months old and until I had her I never knew that I could feel so much love for one person, especially one so small.

I am Hermione Granger. I am 18 years old, a mother and a witch.

Amber will never meet her father if I can help it. No one else will know that he is her father. I will raise her as a witch and if she wants to know about Malfoy, I will tell her about him when she is old enough.

Amber starts to cry, so I calm her and while I am doing so, wonder if I am doing the right thing by not telling anyone.

I am, I decide. We are better off without him.

-

**A/N I know this chapter is short the next one is longer i promise.**


	2. Older

**NOTE: I own none of the characters, places etc. that seem familiar. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 2

**Older**

The next morning, knocking on my bedroom door wakes me. Amber is still in a deep asleep. God I love her. I open my door and Ginny bursts in with about ten shopping bags. 

"Morning! Its present time!" she sings loudly.

"Shh, she's still asleep. Anyway what's the occasion?" I whisper.

Ginny giggles, " Do I need an excuse to shower my best friends daughter with gifts?"

I yawn, "Dunno, I'm too tired to think right now. Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. Now come on do you wanna see these presents or not?"

**8 years later.**

"Mum? Mum!" a girls voice calls through the house.

"What's wrong angel?" I call back to my daughter. She runs in crying. Amber is such a beautiful child. Her hair is golden brown and her eyes are grayish-blue, but right now they were pink and puffy from crying.

"It's Crookshanks," she sobs. "We were playing and I got scared and... and… and I cant fix it!"

"Mrrow?" Crookshanks appeared at the door with large, purple, rabbits ears.

I laugh and fix my cat's ears. Amber is laughing too and her eyes are now a warm gray-blue. Just like Malfoy's had been that night…that night she had dreamt of so many times.

She hasn't asked me about him yet, but she is bright and I know that she will. But I haven't changed my mind-I don't want her to meet him.

Next Morning 

Someone's shaking me awake. It's Amber. "Mum?" she whispers. I check the time. Damn, 3am.

"Angel it's the middle of the night."

"I know" Amber says sleepily. She snuggles into the bed and rests her head on my shoulder. "Mum, where's dad? Who is he?"

Now, when I said that I knew she would one day ask I didn't mean so soon! She is too young to know about who and what he is. I mean he doesn't even know she exists. How can I tell a child that her father knows nothing about her? So I just say "I don't know sweetie."

"But _who_ is he?" she insists.

"I'll tell you when you're older." I whisper in her ear. "Just go back to sleep"

"Ok mum," Amber is asleep immediately.

This is the first time that my daughter has asked about Malfoy and it won't be the last unfortunately.

**3 years later**

"Harry's here! Harry's here!" Amber yells through the house.

Today's her 11th birthday and she's been awake since four, waiting for Hogwarts letter. It arrived at breakfast and I'm taking her to get her supplies soon. Also as her birthday present I'm getting her an animal.

I quickly dress then go to the lounge to greet Harry. He's kneeling on the floor and watching Amber open her present.

"Ooo, wow can I have some now mum?" She holds up a bag of about 50 chocolate frogs.

"Sure, why not." I laugh as she runs into the kitchen. Harry laughs with me and follows her. Amber adores Harry, she always has. I stop outside the door of the kitchen and listen to them talk.

"Excited 'bout Hogwarts Amby?"

"Yeah definitely! Um, Harry are you my dad?"

I bite my lower lip and listen some more. Harry doesn't know about Malfoy.

"No, I'm not. You really want to know who he is don't you?"

"Yes! Mum wont tell me. She keeps saying that she'll tell me when I'm older, but I can't wait! Do you know who he is?"

"No sorry I don't."

"Oh, ok then."

Harry comes back into the lounge and he knows that I heard the conversation. "When are you going to tell her 'Mione?" he asks, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No I'm not going to tell anyone! No one else needs to know. It's nobody's business and it doesn't affect anyone else! She doesn't need to know him!" By the end I'm yelling.

"Yeah, she does!"

"Look, I'll tell her when she's ready. When she's older.

-

**A/N Hope you liked this chapter. I'll have a new one up soon. Please review! I really want to know if I should continue the story.**


	3. A Letter

Chapter 3 

**A/N Hello!**

**A Letter**

It's three days after Amber's birthday and Ginny and I are taking her to Diagon Alley to get her supplies for school. Her books, wand, potions kit, and robes are taken care of pretty quickly. Now to get Amber the pet I promised her for her birthday.

"Pick anything you want angel." I say as we enter the Magical Menagerie.

She spends about ten minutes wandering around in the shop before she decides she doesn't want any of the creatures here and drags Ginny and me down to Eyelops Owl Emporium. It doesn't take her long to choose a small snow owl.

"Just like Harry's owl." she says proudly. We pay then go home.

-

"Bye angel. I love you so much. Be careful. Send me an owl when you get there," I call from platform 9 and 3/4, as the Hogwarts Express leaves the station.

"I'll be fine mum." Amber yells back and I know she's right. I wave to her until I can no longer see the train.

**2 years later**

I'm in the kitchen making dinner when Amber's owl Hedwig II flies through the window. That's strange I think. She sent me an owl last night. Must be important.

-

**A/N: yeah this chapter is really, reallyshort but i'll try 2 make the next one longer. Chapter 4 is Amber's POV. Come on people review! Thanks to my 3 reviewers. I love you all.**

**OTHfan4life8694 -** **You were my first reviewer. You're so great and so special!Thank you. You Rock! **

**draco's gawjuz gal - Thanks for the review. You also rock!**

**Gawjus - Thanks for reviewing. yay im clever! HUGZ for you too. Oh yeah you rock!**

**ok i should have the next chapter up in the next few days! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	4. Amber's Diary

**NOTE: As usual I don't own any characters, places etc. that seem familiar. The fabulous J.K Rowling owns them.**

**A/N: I got this chapter up quicker than I thought I would - the same night as the 3rd chapter actually.. It's longer than the last one but only slightly. Ok on with the story. This one is in Amber's POV.**

Chapter 4 

**Amber's Diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's only the third day of term and already things are strange. Two main things have happened. The first one happened this morning at breakfast. As a joke somebody slipped some Veritaserum into Danny Weasley's pumpkin juice, so he kept on telling his secrets to everyone in the Great Hall. I already knew some of the things he said but a few of them I didn't. Like one was that he once accidentally cast a spell that made his aunt's hair fall out._**A/N this is of course Fleur, Bill's wife. I really don't like her)**_Another one was that he fancies me. Me! Everyone was staring at me and I was so freaked out, so I just ran off for the afternoon and avoided everyone. Of course I love him, he's my best friend. But I'm not in love with him. There is a big difference. God, I'm so angry with the person who put that damn truth potion in his drink. I would be so much happier now if I didn't know this._

_Anyway the second thing that happened was this evening in detention. We have a new D.A.D.A teacher. His name is Professor Draco Malfoy. I saw him at the feast and in class but never up close. Yeah, well he put me in detention disturbing the class. Actually all I did was answer a question incorrectly and he said that maybe I should study during detention. Well I was in detention as I said and he was saying some crap bout listening and studying and stuff. I wasn't listening and was just looking around when I noticed his eyes. They're a colour that I've only ever seen once before. They're a grayish-blue and are exactly the same colour and shape as mine._

_Then something crazy came to mind. Maybe my mum knew this guy. They seem about the same age-in their early 30's. Maybe they were friends. Maybe they were together. Maybe he's my dad. I know it's strange but I had to know, so I've sent mum an owl. I just hope her answer isn't the usual one- '**I'll tell you when you're older.' **Damn it! How much older do I need to be? She's been saying that since I was eight!_

_I sent Hedwig II after dinner. I should get a reply soo- wait she's back!_

_Ahh! He's not my dad and I'm ok about that, but she did it again. As usual I have to wait until I'm older._

_Oh I've gotta go now. Danny wants to talk to me and I've got to apologize. I've been ignoring him all day.- Amber Granger._

**A/N ok i havent quite finished working out chapter 5 yet so give me a day or two and the next one should be up. As usual im begging you to review! I only have three reviewers. Oh by the way i love you 3!**


	5. Malfoy's Back

**NOTE: No, I don't own Harry Potter. The great J.K Rowling does. **

**A/N: I got so many reviewsin the last 2days so I had to write more ASAP. I love all of you who reviewed and I'm sorry that I can't name you all. That would take up too much space. A few people asked questions and I'll try to answer most of them in the next few chapters. Thanks for the reviews and helpful hints! I'm taking note of all of them. Well on with the story! Oh, this starts off in Hermione's POV by the way.**

**Chapter 5**

**Malfoy's Back**

"Damn it!" I scream. I rip up Amber's letter. I send her a quick reply.

"What's wrong now?" says a voice behind me.

I jump. "Shit Ginny don't sneak up on me!"

"Whatever. What's so horrible?" She conjures up some coffee. Good I'm definitely going to need that. "What did that parchment ever do to you?" she jokes.

"Shut up," I say as she laughs, "Malfoy's working at Hogwarts now."

"Draco?"

"Duh," I'm getting really annoyed.

"God 'Mione, calm yourself."

"I can't!" I yell. "That guy is evil. Him and his family were Death Eaters remember? And I don't Amber to-" Damn it I almost said that I didn't want Amber to meet her dad. "-to.. to be around him!"

"Look I'll give you some space. You obviously need to think about some stuff." I heard a _crack _and Ginny was gone.

Ok maybe Amber is old enough to know the truth. I send her another short owl before I have a chance to change my mind.

Well, if she's going to know about him he may as well know about her. So I write another letter.

Mr. Malfoy

I know we haven't seen each other in thirteen years, but something has come up. Could you meet me at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday for lunch?

Sincerely Ms. Hermione Granger.

I send the letter half hoping that he'll meet me, half hoping that he won't. Either way he's back and I'll have to tell him sooner or later.

-

**Amber's POV**

Dear Diary,

This is what happened this morning during breakfast:

A letter arrived during breakfast from mum. I read it really quickly.

"Oh my God!" I scream to Danny even though he's sitting right next to me. We worked things out when we talked before. "She's going to tell me who my dad is!"

"Hey that's great!" he hugs then kisses me. I'm surprised but I like it.

My mind's swimming with thoughts-Danny, finding out about dad, Christmas (because that's when mum's telling me) and the possibility of meeting my dad! I can't sleep now because I'm so excited. Yeah, I know I have to wait a few months to find out but still I'm excited! And Danny and I are going out now! We decided to give it a go. Oh damn I forgot to reply to mum's owl. I'll do that soon. Actually I'll do it now I've got nothing better to do.

-Amber Granger

-

**Draco's POV**

I'm staring at my office wall. I can't stop thinking about that Granger girl. Why? She's nothing special. Sure, she's smart like her mother but there's nothing else special about her. She reminds me of Hermione-smart and funny. I know I was horrible to her during school but I was expected to be. Imagine what my father would have done if he knew I was being friendly with a muggleborn - and he would have found out. The truth is I liked her. A lot. Well, at least in our last three years. I've thought about The Night a few times since then. We've never spoken about it and I haven't heard a word about her until a few days ago. It was like she'd disappeared.

Wait a minute I know what was different about the little Granger. No it's probably just a coincidence. Her eyes – they're just like mine.

Damn that Granger! I had a right to know!

Ok, calm down Malfoy. You're jumping to conclusions. This could be nothing. So what if the Granger girl has eyes like mine? I'm sure heaps of people have eyes like that.

_Yeah but all the Malfoys have those eyes. _A small voice in the back of my mind says. _They're all that shape and colour._

'Shut up stupid little voice' I think. But of course it doesn't.

_It's a pretty big coincidence don't you think? _

'Shut up!' I think again, more forcefully this time.

_No! You know it's true though._

'No I don't! Shut up!' My brain hurts.

_Why should I? _

"Shut up!" I yell out loud.

Everything is silent.

"Um, Sir? Are you ok?" a girls voice says.

I look towards the door. Great it's thelittle Granger.

"Yes! What do you want?"

"I can't find my quill. I think I left it behind."

"Oh, yes here you are Granger."

She takes the quill and smiles. "Doyou always call students by their last names?"

"Not always, I just dont know your name."

"It's Amber. I have to go or I'll be in trouble."

She leaves and I continue to stare at the spot where she was standing until an owl flies through the window and breaks the silence of my office. I open the letter it's delivered. It's a letter from Granger. The older one I mean. She wants to meet me. Maybe I should go, then I could ask her who the father is. Can't do any harm, I guess. Yeah I will. The Three Broomsticks? I don't think so. I was banned from there years ago.

I go to send a reply and realize that the owl has left. Oh well, I'll send it tomorrow.

-

**A/N Well this story is a bit longer than the last. I'm working on making them longer. Once again thanks to my reviewers! I thought I'd get something out of the way now. A few people have asked why I wrote this because Hermione isn't that stupid. Well I have come up with 2 reasons for her getting into this:**

**Deep down she liked Malfoy and thought it was right at the time.**

**Or**

**She made a mistake. Everybody does.**

**Think whatever you want about why she did it I don't mind :)**

**I'll try and answer a few more questions in the next few chapters. Ok well hope you like the story so far. If you haven't reviewed yet, please do so. I want to know how I can improve. I dont mind critisism. Its the only way ill learn.**

**Luv pygmypuff**

**P.S for those who have read HBP, don't you just love Arnold the pygmy puff :P**


	6. Owls

**NOTE- I still do not own Harry Potter...sadly.**

**A/N- I know that I haven't written for a bit. This chapter is a little short-only 800-900 words but I really couldnt do more. This was just a chapter i needed to put in to fill up a space of time. **

**CHAPTER 6**

**Owls**

Mum,

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

-Amber

P.S Oh yeah me and Danny are going out now. What do you think bout that: )

-

Angel,

You're welcome!

I think that's great angel! Why wasn't that the first thing you said? He's great. Remember to keep sending me updates about that. Hey, I love to get letters from you but just make sure you schoolwork doesn't slip. I don't want you spending any more time n detention, ok? I saw Danny at the Burrow yesterday and I've never seen him so happy. He was there because Fleur was sick, so I'm guessing that you're the reason he couldn't stop smiling. Got to go now angel, Bill and Fleur are coming over - she's feeling better obviously - and I need to make the house spotless and to Her standards.

-Mum

-

Amby,

Hey. How are you? How's school? Wish I could come back now. I'm so bored here and we have to keep EVERYTHING spotless now because apparently all the dust here is what caused Fleur's 'fatal' allergic reaction. (I'm rolling my eyes as I write this by the way Amby.)

Oh sorry got to go – Fleur found some dust in the lounge. (I'm rolling my eyes again) I miss you so much.

-Love Danny

-

Mum

Not much to say right now. Nothing interesting is happening. Just wrote this letter because I've finished my homework. Schoolwork is going fine by the way. Can't wait till Christmas!

-Your very bored daughter.

-

Hermione Granger

I want to meet with you but I'm busy this Saturday and I'm also banned from the Three Broomsticks. Something about ex-Dark Lord supporters not welcome. Just to clear things up I never willingly went along with His plans. I had to. I'll stop talking about that now, it's in the past. Right now we have things to discuss. So can you meet me at the Leaky Cauldron next Friday?

-Draco Malfoy

-

D. Malfoy

Fine. Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron on Friday.

H. Granger

-

Amber

Hey, how's your 3rd year going? Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with Auror training. Did you get the perfume I sent you for your birthday? Wish I could have been there.

Guess what? I'm getting married! Her name is Emma; I think you met last summer actually. The weddings on Christmas Eve. We know it's very soon but we can't wait. We would like to know if you would be a flower girl. I want you to be a part of the wedding and you're a little too young to be one of the bridesmaids. We're going to ask your mum, Ginny and one of Emma's friends to be those. She really likes 'Mione and Gin.

So, I've already spoken to McGonagall and she's giving you some time off in 2 weeks to come home to prepare for the wedding. I hope you don't mind I know you still haven't decided whether or not you want to be in the wedding, but Emma and I are so happy.

I hope you're not getting into _too_ much trouble at school. _Try _to behave. Hey, have you been to see Dobby lately? Say hi to him for me if you get a chance. Is Winky still at Hogwarts?

Well see you soon!

- Love Harry

-

Harry

CONGRATULATIONS!

Of course I want to be flower girl! I'm so happy for you! I vaguely remember Emma, but I do remember that she was really nice and very pretty. Can't wait to properly meet her.

Sorry to keep this letter short but I have a LOT of homework tonight, which is horrible. I would rather be writing to you.

-Love Amber

P.S almost forgot – Dobby is doing fine but apparently Winky ran away last weekend. Always thought she was a little strange…

-

Mum

Oh my God. I heard about Harry. This is so great! And I'm going to be flower girl!

-Amber

-

Amber

I know it's great! Remember Lavender's picking you up after dinner next Saturday. You're coming home for a week. Say thanks to Lavender for me. It can't be easy for her to come pick you up, with all her kids. I can't even begin to imagine what raising 5 kids alone would be like. Well, I know that Danny isn't a problem but the twins are.

Oh Emma just told me to ask you what you think about light gray for the dresses. Can't wait to see you. Love you so much.

-Mum

-

Mum,

Gray is fine. Lots of homework to do. Love you.

-Amber

**-**

**A/N So review please! thanks to all my reviewers. Anyone who hasnt reviewed please do! I dont mind critizism-thats how i learn.**

**I never mentioned this but I started working on this story before HBP so i thought I shold now. A few people have asked who Danny's mum is and it's Lavender as some of you would have have most likely figured out from this chapter. The next chapter will be up in the next week, I think. I want to make this one really good!**

**-Luv pygmypuff.**


	7. The Talk

NOTE: I still do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. I mean who doesn't? 

**A/N: HELLO MY GORGEOUS READERS!**

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I wanted this to be probably the best chapter. I don't know if it is so you're going to have to tell me. **

**Yay! THE TALK! Malfoy's going to talk to Hermione in this chapter…wonder how he'll react. Lol. This is my longest chapter so far! Yay! This chapter changes POV a few times and NEW CHARACTER! Oh and Malfoy's POV of The Night. Yay! Ok on with the story!**

Hermione's POV 

Oh God, oh God, oh God! My thoughts are everywhere. Malfoy's going to be here any second now and I still have no idea how I'm going to tell him. Maybe I could just leave him a note and go now. Yeah, that would go _so_ well. _Hey Malfoy just wanted you to know you have a daughter, thought you might like to know…. _Mmm, I can really see that working.

He's here. I can't breathe. He isn't going to take this well. I just know it.

"Afternoon Granger."

"Hello Malfoy. Glad you came. We need to talk."

He half smiles. "Yeah, I know, but first-drinks. HEY JESS!" Malfoy yells across the bar. A girl comes over to our table. She looks like she's in her early 20's. Maybe 21, 22. "One Butterbeer and one…" he looks at me.

"…. just water thanks," I finish. The girl runs off to get our order. "Calling the staff by first names now are we?"

"Yeah, I've known her for years, but that's not why we're here is it?" Malfoy's face is now serious. Jess returns with our drinks and her and Malfoy have a quick catch up talk until he tells her that he's here for an important meeting. Jess leaves looking a little upset.

"So you wanted to talk, so talk." Malfoy says.

"How have you been?" I ask, stalling. "How's your life?"

"Pretty boring right now. You might have heard that I'm working at Hogwarts. But other than that nothing special."

"What about family? How's your mother?" I had properly met Narcissa Malfoy in my 7th year and realized that she wasn't too bad. Not the friendliest person, but not too bad.

"Well, she's my only family right now and she's doing ok. Hasn't really recovered from Lucious attacking her." He shivers at his father's name. I feel kind of sorry for Malfoy. I mean imagine having a father like that…

"Now stop stalling Granger. We're here to talk about something."

Well, I have to do this so I might as well do it quickly. "Malfoyyouhaveadaughter." Ok, maybe not that quickly.

"Wow, think before you speak Granger."

I take a deep breath and try again. "Malfoy as you probably know I have a daughter who goes to Hogwarts. Well, um you know when we were in school, how um we-"

"Granger, um, Hermione." Malfoy interrupts, "I'm going to make this a little easier for you." He got up out of his seat and walked around the table and whispers into my ear. "I know." Then he runs out the door into the street.

I follow him as fast as I can "Draco, wait please!" He isn't there so without thinking I apparate to Malfoy Manor. I knock loudly on the door and a tiny house elf answered. 

"H-hello Miss."

"Hi, is Draco Malfoy here?"

"N-no Miss. Me is sorry. Master Malfoy is living there now." The house elf pointed to a medium sized house on a hill.

"Thanks!" I smile and apparrate to the front of the house.

I bang loudly on the door. "DRACO! DRACO! COME OUT HERE WE HAVE TO TALK!" I stand at the door for about 5 minutes-I wasn't going to leave- then Malfoy opened the door and led me to what looked like a study.

I sit in a chair, stare at the ground and we sit in silence for a moment then-

"You could have just told me in the first place you know."

I look up, " No I couldn't. Death Eaters were still loose and your father was one of them. I couldn't have my daughter growing up with a family like that. It was just best for me to raise her myself. We haven't done badly. I have a great job and Amber is a beautiful, talented witch. You may be good now but back then I couldn't be sure. I needed to do what was best for both my daughter and me."

I can see Draco getting angry. "So the best thing for her was growing up without me?"

"That's what I think, yes."

"WELL YOU'RE WRONG. I WOULD HAVE LOOKED AFTER BOTH OF YOU! I'M NOT LIKE LUCIOUS. I CARE ABOUT PEOPLE! AMBER WOULD HAVE HAD A PROPER FAMILY AND I WOULD HAVE SEEN MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!"

"YEAH WELL IT WAS MY DECISION AND I CHOSE THE RIGHT ONE!" I'm shouting as well now. "WE'RE DOING FINE. SHE HASN'T NEEDED YOU." And just to possibly hurt him I say: "SH'S NEVER EVEN ASKED ABOUT YOU! SHE DOESN'T CARE THAT HER FATHER WAS NEVER THERE."

That did it. Draco froze, but only for a moment. "Have you told her who I am?" He asks trying and failing to keep his voice even.

I also try to calm down. "No, not yet. I'm going to at Christmas. That's why I wanted to talk to you. So that you knew that you had a daughter before I go ahead and tell her what she wants to know."

"What she **_wants _**to know?" Draco smirks. "But I thought she had never asked about me."

"I'm leaving." I get up and apparate home. I just sit on my couch and think about my day.

_Crack!_ I hear the noise of somebody apparating. I look up and Malfoy's standing right in front of me. I gasp. "How the hell did you find out where I live?"

"I've been stalking you for the past year," Draco laughs, "No actually just a simple tracing spell. Duh." He sits down next to me, "Um, does all this mean you want me to like help support you two now or what. Coz I will."

"No, you don't need to do that." I can feel tears coming. NO! I won't cry in front of Draco Malfoy!

"Um, look I think I should go." He gets up to leave but I grab his arm and pull him into the seat again.

"No stay. We have things to catch up on. I have to tell you about your beautiful daughter." I smile at him and he smiles back.

So he stays and we talk for _4 hours! _He's really changed since school.

"Bye Hermione."

"Bye Draco. Please don't tell Amber yet."

"I won't." Then he does something I never thought he would do. He hugs me tightly and says "Thank you." Then he just apparates off.

How did I do that? It seemed that everything had gone so quickly and kinda smoothly. He didn't curse me and he listened to me. He seemed truly interested in Amber's life. The only thing was that he told me nothing of how his life was. I don't know if he has a girlfriend or is married with more children. Suddenly it doesn't seem like everything is great. I could have messed up another relationship or family. Great.

I need to sleep.

**Draco's POV**

It's been confirmed. Hermione Granger and I have a daughter. We talked and I've learnt all about Amber. Hermione doesn't want me to help them out; she just wanted me to know about our daughter.

Wow, I thought my own daughter was beautiful growing up. But now I have seen Amber's photos of her life and I think she is just as beautiful. Well actually they are both my daughters but….

…Amber is so beautiful, so sweet, and so pure. Siobhan is also beautiful, but she is dark, bitter, and…. well impure I guess. They'll clash horribly if they meet. They probably already have because they are both in their 3rd year at Hogwarts. They're birthdays are only 2 weeks apart. Of cause Siobhan is in Slytherin of course. How could she not be? With me being her father and that bitch Pansy being her mother. I know she takes after her mother. I have changed and I've tried to change my daughter but she lives with Pansy most of the time and is influenced more by her. I wish I'd fought for her more.

God, I've screwed up big time. I hope Amber and Siobhan don't hate each other too much….

Damn Grangers. They've both messed everything up. It's not my fault actually. Hermione didn't have to keep the baby. And she didn't have to tell me. THEY'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! My relationship with Siobhan is already strained and if she finds out, which she will have to sooner or later, it won't be good. Pansy's taught her the dark arts and my daughter is not afraid to attack someone when they cross her. She's not the brightest witch but she knows her spells. Damn it! I wish that Hermione had never come back into my life; I wish that I hadn't taken the job at Hogwarts and I wish that that night had never even happened. I have no idea what I was thinking.

Wait, yes I do…I remember that night clearly.

_**Memory**_

' _I'm muttering to myself as I walk down the corridor, not knowing where I'm going and not caring. I go into a classroom and just start throwing chairs, kicking tables and destroying things. I start to calm down and sit on the teacher's desk, thinking about what had just happened._

_Damn Pansy, the slut. She's such a bitch just leading me on like that. It doesn't seem like it, but I do care about people and I did care about Pansy. A lot. And I thought that she cared about me too. But no she didn't. She cared about fucking Blaise Zabini and she just decided to lead me along. She's paying for it right now. I cast a Bat Bogey curse on both of them when I caught them like 15 minutes ago. _

_Someone's here. "Who's there?" I call out into the darkness. It's Granger. "Granger. Up a bit late aren't you?" _

"_So are you," she points out._

"_Well why are you up?"_

"_Couldn't sleep. Exam stress, I guess." She does look stressed. "Chill out Granger. You never fail anything." Did I just encourage a Gryffindor mudblood?_

_We look into each other's eyes and to me she looks so beautiful in the moonlit room. What the hell? Did I just think that? Wit a minute. Why the hell are we kissing? Oh well I guess. _

_I leave the classroom. Why did we just do that? Why didn't I stop? Why didn't **she** stop? She was totally different. Guess she **was** stressed. God, what about my reputation? I mean I just did it with a mudblood! Wait, no one will know, I mean it doesn't seem like Hermione Granger would go around talking about this kind of stuff. And I definitely won't say anything._

"_Draco?" Oh great, the queen of bitches, Pansy._

"_What the hell do you want?"_

"_I'm so sorry it was just a one time thing. It meant nothing."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_I am sorry." Great she's crying now._

"_Don't cry." I hug her. Wait, why am I comforting her. _

"_Pansy looks up at me with her gorgeous eyes and I make the second mistake that night._

_Then later that night I think about what a strange night it had been and hoping that I'd wake up tomorrow and realize it wasn't real. '_

**Amber's POV**

**Hogwarts**

"Watch it freak!"

I turn around to see who had bumped into me and said that. Great, it's Siobhan Parkinson. We, ah, don't really get along. She's totally into the dark stuff and thinks she owns pretty much the whole world. She moves through guys like they're pairs of shoes and buys friends.

"Me?"

"Yeah you. Didn't you see me coming. After 3 years you should know to move when I'm coming." Her 'friends' Olivia, Tiffany and Bianca all said together "Yeah you should know."

"Who died and made you princess of the corridors? Just in case you hadn't realized-you're no better than the rest of us!" God, she makes me angry.

"Ah if you hadn't already realized, my mother is Pansy Miller. She's the wife of the Minister of Magic-"

"Oooh, lucky you."

"I wasn't finished!"

"Like I care!"

"My father is Professor Malfoy."

"That'd be right. Teacher's pet AND his daughter."

Siobhan's hand came out and slapped my cheek but it didn't hurt. "You seem to have forgotten all about being a witch little Siobhan. I mean even you can cast simple spells…I think," My friends Danny and Paris laugh. "RICTUSEMPRA!"

Siobhan doubled over in pain as the spell hit her in the stomach. Then jumped back up and yelled "INCENDIO!" A beam of blue flames shot out of her wand and shot straight at me. It missed by only an inch.

"GIRLS!" Professor Sprout shouted. "Stop at once! 25 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin and you will bout come down to the greenhouses for detention this Saturday. I'm very disappointed."

Siobhan started to make excuses. "Miss I was just walking down the corridor and Granger attacked me and-"

"I don't care what happened Parkinson. You attacked back and that's just as bad." Professor Sprout said then walked off. So did Siobhan and her 'friends'.

"Why _are_ smiling Amby?" Danny asks. "You've got detention."

"Coz your mum's picking us up at dinner on Saturday to work on stuff for the wedding, remember?"

"Again? Didn't we do all that last weekend?"

"Weddings take a lot of time and work Danny." I shake my head, laugh and go to the Gryffindor common room.

My dreams that night are about ways of getting to Siobhan. I hate her so much.

**Siobhan's Diary**

Stupid little Granger girl got in my way today. We have detention this Saturday for fighting but I don't care. It's just another time to get her. Why the hell does she have to annoy me so much? I think it's because she's jealous. I mean I am the prettiest and smartest in our year. I get lots of attention from the media every holidays and I'm rich. Apparently her dad walked out on her and her mum or something. Wouldn't blame him.

M dad's gone away for the weekend. The other day he was trying to get me to move in with him. As if! I like mum's place way better. Dad has a lot of money but mum and my step dad have more. And of course there's perks to being the Ministers 'daughter'. Always getting photos in the _Prophet, _sometimes free stuff and I get so much attention.

My dad's too nice, that's another reason I refuse to go with him. He's extremely powerful, but apparently he stopped dark magic a while ago. If we have the power to do dark magic, then why not do it? To me it's beautiful and pure in so many ways. The chaos it causes is great; tormenting other witches and wizards is fun. Oh and muggles of cause. Oooh just found another target, gotta go.

-Siobhan Ψ

**A/N Ok another chapter done! I'm aiming for 12 or more chapters I think. Please review. It'll make me really happy! I know that Draco wouldn't really be so understanding at first like that but hey, this is my story and so he is. **

**Ok so please review. I've decided that my 100th reviewer will have a chapter dedicated to them. Yay! **

**Ok Love you all.**

** -Pygmypuff. **


	8. Broken Promises

**NOTE: Ok let's go through this again. A) I am not J.K Rowling. B) I am not making any money from this. C) Any characters, places etc. that seem familiar are not mine. I am just borrowing them for this story.**

**A/N Hi, guess who! I have a NEW PEN NAME! QUEEN NOSILA! My best friend gave me that name. Ok, yay, it's a new chapter. As usual thank you to my adorable readers and my reviewers. OK back to Hermione's POV for now. **

**-Oh one more thing…someone was confused and thought that this was Amber's first year at Hogwarts. No it isn't. I am pretty sure that in one chapter it says 2 years later. I apologize if I forgot that line. **

Chapter 8 

**Broken Promises.**

It's a week before Christmas and everything's going wrong.

I'm sitting on the couch with the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lavender, Danny, Amber, Ginny, Harry and his fiancée, Emma all around me. The wedding has been cancelled, my dad is dead, Malfoy has another child and I'm about to tell my daughter something that she won't want to hear.

First of all, the wedding. In one day everything's gone wrong. There's a blizzard coming in the next few days and all of the plans are ruined because the ceremony was to be outside. Emma and Harry are extremely disappointed but know that it can't be helped. Weather magic is forbidden as it could affect nature in so many different ways and it is too late to organize the wedding in a church. Everything is on hold for another two months.

My dad. Shortly after Amber was born, my mum and dad moved to America because they had job opportunities. So they left and have been living in New York for more than ten years now. We have been contacting each other regularly, but haven't seen each other since they left. I just found out that my dad was stabbed. Apparently he worked back very late and had to come home by train in the early hours, then walk for a little bit. About 3 blocks from my parent's house he was found dead with several stab wounds. Who would do such a thing? I thought. My father is a generous, kind, respectable man and I can't see anyone wanting him dead. Amber is of course upset, but she had never met him.

Harry sits down with me and holds me. He doesn't say anything but I don't care. All I need right now is the people I love.

If all that isn't enough I've just found out that Draco has another child. He told me last night in a letter. She's Amber's age. Her name is Siobhan. It's a beautiful name and I can't believe that Draco didn't tell me about her. This will affect her a lot. Apparently she goes to Hogwarts as well.

"Amber?" Half the people in the room jump and the sound of somebody speaking. The room had been silent for over an hour. "Do you know a girl in your year whose name is Siobhan?" I ask.

"Um yes," she replies softly. "Why?"

"Oh no reason. Just a friend was talking about her. What's she like?"

"She's one of those people who thinks they own the world. Her mother's married to the Minister of Magic."

"It doesn't sound like you two get along very well." Crap. I was afraid of this. Please let them not hate each other, please…

"No we hate each other with passion. She's always being horrible. The thing I hate the most is the fact that she calls me Granger as if it's a dirty, horrible name. I mean she can't talk. What kinda name is 'Parkinson' anyway? Sounds strange."

Mrs. Weasley buts in. "Maybe we should all go for a walk."

"No I'll stay here." I whisper.

"Ok. Come along dear." She takes Amber's hand and takes her outside. Everyone else follows them, leaving me to think.

Pansy Parkinson and Draco have a child. That child is my daughter's half sister and they hate each other. Great, everything's getting better by the minute.

My dad's funeral is in 2 weeks. I'll be flying to America tomorrow to see mum. I won't be taking Amber. This is what will make her upset – I won't tell her who her father is until I get back. I need more than a night to explain things to her and we need to be able to talk afterwards. Hopefully she'll understand. I don't know when I'll be back though. Maybe in 3 weeks.

**Later that day.**

"WHAT? YOU PROMISED!"

"I know angel, but with what's happ-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU PROMISED YOU'D TELL ME!"

Amber was taking this a lot worse than I thought she would. "Just calm down Amby. I'm sorry, but you know that things have come up."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELL ME NOW? GET IT OVER WITH. I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"Yes you do, but I'm not telling you tonight." I walk upstairs to my room and as I did I said quietly, "God, I should just get Draco to tell her himself." But not quietly enough apparently.

Later that night Amber went out for a while and I find her diary on our desk. I know that I shouldn't read it but I can't help it.

Why can't mum just tell me? I've waited long enough. I know her dad died but at least she knew him. Mum could just put off telling me forever and I may never meet him. This afternoon I heard mum say something about Draco telling me himself and I am sure Draco is my dad. I've heard that name before but I can't remember where. It'll come to me soon. It would be a lot easier if mum just told me.

There's more but I can here Amber coming so I stop reading and make sure that everything is how it was before she left.

"Mum, I want to meet Draco," she says quietly.

"Sure angel." I say absently, "Wait who?"

"Mum I heard you say something about a Draco. He's my father, isn't he? Well I want to meet him. Soon."

"No, not yet! Things need to be sorted out first."

"What is there to sort out? You tell him I want to meet him then you take me to him. Easy!"

"No it's not that easy. Now can you just leave me alone? I need to get ready to leave tomorrow," I say this a little angrier than I mean to. Amber looks angry and storms off. After about three seconds I hear her bedroom door slam. I can't believe I have to leave a mess like this. But it can't be helped.

**Three weeks later.**

I'm at home sitting on my bed. The funeral was hell, as I knew it would be. Mum and I started crying an hour before the ceremony and didn't stop till we were asleep. It was good to see mum again but I wish it had been for a happier reason. The only good I got from the trip was talking to mum. I told her everything and she helped me work out the things that Amber has to know. Draco's coming over tonight for dinner to help me talk to her. I know that I used to say I would never let them meet, but fate has decided that they need to. She knows him already so I guess she should at least talk to him properly, away from school. Well, better go get ready.

I get dinner ready and Amber comes downstairs.

"Who's coming over?" she asks quietly. We haven't talked much since I left for America.

"You'll see." I smile and she half smiles back.

_Briiiiiiing. _That's the doorbell. "Stay here Amber," She sits obediently in a chair in the kitchen. I go to answer the door. Draco is standing there, (of course) in dark jeans and a dark jacket.

"Hi Draco."

"Hey. So does Amber know I'm coming?"

"She knows someone is coming, she just doesn't know who."

Draco laughs, "What a surprise it'll be when her Dark Arts teacher joins her for dinner."

I laugh too, "Come on in."

We walk into the kitchen. Amber gasps and drops a glass. It smashes on the tiles. "YOU! Professor Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, I knew I had heard that name somewhere. No, this isn't happening!" she turns to me, "Please no mum. Please tell me it's not him!"

"AMBER DON'T BE SO RUDE!"

She looks embarrassed, "I'm sorry, it's just a shock. I mean he _is_ my teacher. So you're my dad huh?" she asks Draco.

"Looks like it."

"How long have you known? Have you known all year? Have you known my whole life?" She asks these questions to Draco. Then she looks at me. "And how many of your friends know mum? Does Ginny or Harry or Lavender? Have they been lying to me every time I ask them?"

She would have continued with the questions but Draco buts in. "Amber I only found out a little bit before Christmas. I didn't tell you in those few weeks that I did know because your mother wanted to tell you at the right time and I agreed."

I talk now, "And no, Harry, Ginny and Lavender did not know and they still don't."

Amber smiles and we all sit down for dinner. It goes smoothly until Draco goes to leave. Amber hugs Draco tightly and runs upstairs to bed.

"So what did you think?" I ask Draco.

"Loved it. She's so sweet. Now all I've got to do is tell Siobhan and I don't think she'll take it as well."

"Well I'll be there to help you. You helped here so I feel like I have to help you tell your daughter."

"Thanks, well I should go. Goodnight."

"Night," I shut the door behind Draco as he leaves and suddenly there is a screech from upstairs. I apparate upstairs and a few seconds later I here Draco join me.

"Amber!" I yell. "What's wrong?"

Amber is sitting on her bed crying. Her hands are covered in a yellowish green liquid. It smells a lot like petrol. Undiluted Bubotuber pus.

"What is this?" My daughter cries.

"Undiluted Bubotuber pus. What happened?" Then I notice an open envelope on her bed. "Who sent this!"

Amber continues to cry and her fingers begin to hurt more as sores appear. She says something that neither Draco nor me can understand.

"Who, Amber?" Draco looks like he's about to explode. It's amazing how quickly you can love someone.

"A girl at school. Siobhan Parkinson."

"What? I'll kill her!" Draco growls.

Suddenly, Amber stops crying. "Wait a minute. Siobhan. A while ago she said something," She jumps off her bed. "Siobhan is your daughter! Which makes her my half sister. WHY DIDN'T EITHER OF YOU MENTION THAT?"

I look at Draco. "Well, um we were thinking of talking to her first then to both of you together –"

"Well you should have told me!" She runs out the room and I follow her into the lounge. She grabs a handful of Floo powder and says something that I can't understand. She disappears in green flames.

"I think she said 'Hogwarts'" Draco says from behind me.

"Ok let's go." I pull him over to the fireplace and moments later we're at Hogwarts in Professor McGonagall's office. The professor is at her desk and seems surprised at our presence. "Draco, Hermione what _are_ you doing here?"

"Please…Minerva…. have you…. seen Amber?" I cough. Soot doesn't taste that great.

Minerva looks surprised. "No, not since before Christmas. What's wrong?"

"Amber's missing."

Minerva jumps up, "Oh my. We must look for her. I'll get the staff and ghosts to search the castle. Have you checked Harry's or Ginny's houses?"

Draco answers her, "No not yet. We thought that she had come here using Floo powder. We'll go now." So we leave and go to Harry's. She isn't there. We go to Ginny's and she isn't there either.

"Where is she?" I start to cry. None of this would ever have happened if I had just told her everything when she was younger.

"It's not your fault," Draco says as if reading my mind.

"Yes it is. I should have just told everyone the truth. I mean this year has been horrible for her, she's wanted to know more than ever and I put it off for too long. The only good thing that's happened to her this year is Danny. Oh my God! I know where she is!"

I take Draco to The Burrow, which is where Danny's family live. We burst in through the door, not bothering to knock. Lavender is in a chair crying, while Molly Weasley tries to comfort her.

"Lavender, Molly have you seen Amber? What's wrong?" I ask _really _quickly.

Lavender jumps up. "It's your daughter!" She cries.

"Amber?"

"Yes! She was here fifteen minutes ago. She arrived in the fireplace crying, then ran upstairs to see Danny."

"So?" Draco and I say together. We're really desperate to find our daughter.

"We didn't think anything of it for a while. Then we went upstairs to see if everything was ok and…and…" Lavender doesn't finish her sentence. She just starts crying again then runs upstairs. Molly follows her. After a moment we apparate up after them.

"WHAT?" Draco and I yell together.

**A/N: Hehehehe, suspense! Please review! I wanna know what you think is going to happen. I already planned it out and it was going to be in this chapter but I decided to leave you guys hanging! I'm so evil sometimes. ;)**

**Ok until next time…love you all and please review!**

**-Queen Nosila.**


	9. Searching

NOTE: I, Queen Nosila, do not own Harry Potter characters, places etc. They are just being borrowed.

**A/N Ok, I was mean with the whole suspense thing. But I'm making up for it by putting in this chapter. It's not my best, at least I don't think so, but it's here. Oh yeah my dedication:**

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****wis4up0nm3 who was my 100th reviewer.**

Enjoy the chapter **Chapter 9** Searching 

Molly and Lavender just stare at us, Lavender crying.

Draco grabs Lavender and pulls her to her feet. "Where the hell is my daughter?" he growls.

Molly gasps, "Your daughter?" She looks at me expecting me to tell her he's wrong.

"Yes, his!" I say, "NOW WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?"

"I…I don't know dear." There's a crash downstairs and she goes to see what it is.

Draco has put Lavender down by now and she's still crying. I ask more gently this time. "Lav, where's Amber? What's she done?"

Lavender looks up. "I don't know where she is Mione. I'm sorry." She won't look me in the eyes.

"But what has she done?" My mind's going through all the possibilities. We stand there in silence for about half a minute before Lavender speaks.

"OK, I'll tell you," Finally, I think, "As I said we came up here to check on them and…and they were gone!"

"What do you mean gone? They can't have gone far without you noticing. I mean they can't apparate yet."

"I know. But Danny's clothes and some other things are gone. And there's a fireplace in his room. They could easily gotten Floo powder."

I start to cry too. "But what does Amber have to do with this? I know she's upset but she wouldn't force him to go anywhere."

"SHE HAS! He was fine here. Then she goes to see him while she's all messed up and he disappears. She's said something to make him leave! I've always known that she'd turn out troubled. Only her mum looking after her. You made a mistake and you should have dealt with the consequences. Both of you!"

I'm really angry now. "MY DAUGHTER WAS NO MISTAKE! THERE WERE NO CONSEQUENCES TO DEAL WITH! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! MOST OF YOUR CHILDREN HAVE ONLY HAD YOU, THEIR MOTHER, AND YET IT'S NOT OK FOR OTHER CHILDREN'S LIVES TO BE LIKE THAT!"

Lavender looks hurt now. Good. "Do you really think that I wanted my children to not have their father around? There's not a day that goes by where I don't wish Ron were here. But you chose for Amber not to have Malfoy around her and now she's paying for your mistake!"

I slap Lavender across the face. "I miss Ron too you know. I think about him every day. He was one of my best friends! And I don't think he'd be too happy to see you now! You're moping around while your son is who-knows-where, instead of looking for him!"

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

Draco speaks up after being silent for a while. "Lavender do you have any idea where they might have gone?"

"No, maybe to your place to get some things for Amber."

"Ok, thanks." Draco and I get up to go but Lavender stays where she is. "Aren't you coming too?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

We apparate to my house and into Amber's bedroom. It's a mess. Ornaments are broken; clothes everywhere and I find a note on her bed addressed to me.

_**Mum and Draco,**_

_**Danny and I are leaving. You've never told me the whole truth so I can't trust you. Danny felt invisible at home. So we do not want to come back. I am going to have my hands healed and then we are going to get back at Siobhan. I don't care if we are related, I hate her. After that I don't know where we are going. Danny didn't want me to write this note, but you need to at least know we're safe. And by the time you find this we'll be long gone. Do not look for us. We don't want to be found. **_

_**Love**_

_**Amber and Danny.**_

"Great" I sigh, "This gets us nowhere."

"Yes, it does," says Lavender. "She's getting her hands healed, so that would be at St. Mungo's wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," says Draco, "And they're getting back at Siobhan. I know where the Miller's live… that's Pansy and the Minister of Magic." He adds cause we look confused.

"Ok, lets go."

-

We go to St. Mungo's and give the healers a description of Amber and Danny.

"I'm sorry but we can't give out any information about patients." One of the healers says.

"So they have been patients here?" I ask quickly.

The healer looks embarrassed about messing up. "I can't tell you that."

"Thanks" The three of us leave. Draco takes us to Siobhan's house. It's huge. It's white and there are about three fountains out the front.

"Three people live it _that?_" Lavender says.

"Yes, oh and the staff of course." Draco says.

We apparate inside and out of nowhere Draco pulls out an invisibility cloak. Except that it's the size of a queen-sized bed sheet. He throws it over us. We creep through the halls.

"Siobhan's room is this way," Draco whispers. He takes us to a large dark room. We make some light and look round. At first there's nothing that looks too wrong. Then we take the sheets off her bed and they're covered in Undiluted Bubotuber pus.

"They did a good job," whispers Draco.

"Yeah, well we have to get rid of it," I say a simple spell and the pus disappears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" A voice yells from the door. Siobhan. Malfoy says something quietly, Siobhan stops yelling and then he apparates off. Lavender and I don't know where he's going so we meet each other in Diagon Alley. The two of us start to look for them together.

"What do you think Malfoy did to that girl back there?" Lavender asks.

"_Draco_ probably just put a light memory charm on her."

"Oh, ok. Where do you think we should start looking?"

"Probably here, Hogsmeade and maybe the homes of their other friends."

"Ok."

We look everywhere for the next three days, we don't find anything.

It's a week since they went missing. I can't believe that my daughter hates me so much that she ran away. I cry all the tears I haven't been able to cry while I've been searching.

_Riiiing-Riiiiiiing_ I jump up and grab the phone. It could be them. Yeah right I think.

"H-hello?" I say.

"Hermione darling," It's my mum.

"Hi mum. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me that Amber and her friend were coming to stay with me. I don't mind of course."

"THEY'RE WHERE?"

"Oh I just thought you had sent them here. That's what they said anyway."

"Yes they…they just weren't um, supposed to come until, um Thursday. That's all." I can't let her know I lost them. "Can you not tell them I'm coming tonight? I'll surprise them."

"Ok darling."

"Um I have to go mum see you tonight."

"Bye."

I rush off, find Lavender, we pack and then we use Floo powder to get to my mother's house in America.

"Hello darlings," My mother greets us with hugs, "They're asleep at the moment."

"Ok, thank you. I think I might go see them. Where are they?"

"Asleep on the couch. I'll go make dinner."

Lavender and I rush into the lounge. Danny and Amber are curled up on the couch asleep. They look so sweet, but they're in _sooo_ much trouble. We wake them up and hold their wrists so that they can't escape. We make them go through dinner without saying anything and then we take them home, against their wishes obviously.

"I guess we're in a lot of trouble aren't we?" Amber points out the obvious when we get home.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" I yell, "ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU. AND WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO SIOBHAN WAS HORRIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

The two children cringe. "So, you err found out about that did you?"

"OF COURSE WE DID!" It's Lavender's turn to yell. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"Calm down Lavender," a voice says from the door. We turn around. Draco's standing at the door. "They were safe, at least Amber was after I had left Siobhan's room."

I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

"Amber dropped this," He holds up a hair scrunchie. "I cast a spell using this, that protected her. It's worn off now though."

"Why couldn't you come and tell us that they were safe?" demanded Lavender. "We were so worried!"

"Because only Amber was safe, not Danny. I went to search for them first. I used a tracing spell, and it led me to America two days ago, but then it lead me here." He explains.

"Fine," says Lavender, then takes Danny by the arm. "We'll leave now. Bye Mione, Draco,"

"Bye Amby. See you at school," Danny says. Amber just nods, keeping her head low. Lavender holds on tightly to Danny's arm and apparates him home. When they are gone Draco and I turn our attention to Amber. She's sitting on the couch silently crying.

"Why'd you run away Amber?" Draco asks, "We would have told you everything given time."

Amber glares at him, then at me. "Maybe I don't want to know in time! Maybe I want to know now!"

"Well, we need time," I say trying to keep my voice even. "Even if you don't. We need time to think about things, think about who we are going to tell and of course we have to tell Siobhan…"

"NO!" Amber shouts.

"Angel, we need to. No matter how horrible she is and no matter what she's done, she's related to you. She has the right to know."

"Fine," Amber mumbles.

"We could invite her over for dinner tomorrow," I suggest.

Draco agrees with me about dinner but says we should have it at his house, because he is already having her over for dinner.

"Only if you're sure," I say, not wanting to interrupt his dinner with his daughter.

"I'm sure. My relationship with my daughter can't really get much worse," he points out.

It can always get worse, I think to myself. Always.

**A/N Ok that's another chapter done. I was going to spread the search for the two kids over two chapters but it was too hard to do that without making like tiny chapters. I know that they found them pretty quickly and I apologize if that messed up any part for you guys.**

**I only just worked out how to set up a profile for myself. Lol. So please go check it out. I put in my favourite things, my name, where I am from etc. I've also added two more stories. One in Misc Books. and one in theHome and Away tv.show thing. You can read about them in my profile.**

**Next chapter may take a couple of days to get up coz I missed some school this week and have to catch up on homework. Grrrr…**

**Hey another thing I just realised is I've written over ten thousand words! Yay! I am very proud of myself. When I first started this I thought I would probably give up after a while(as I usualy do with hobbies lol) but I've kept going. And the reason I've continued is because readers have reviewed and encouraged me! Thank you. Ok i will shut up now and let you go.**

**Love Nosila**


	10. Dinner Disaster

**NOTE: I am gettting sooo sick of these. Ok i do NOT own Harry Potter characters, places and yeah, you know the rest...**

**A/N Ok hi! Um i would just like to say now that I apologize if there are a few mistakes in this chapter. It was kind of confusing to write. It has four different POVs so yeah...it was hard for me. Um, not much else to say today so on with the story! Oh, and Samantha I hope you like my dedication. Sorry for not asking first. :)**

_**This story is dedicated to Samantha Brookes, who has reviewed every chapter of my story, usuallyabout half an hour after I update. You rock babe!**_

**Chapter 10.**

**Dinner **

**Siobhan's POV **

I walk up the hill to my father's house. It's our monthly dinner together. Thank god its only once a month.I usually just satay for a night but it's always boring.But tonight might be fun. Dad is having some woman come over and I just love tormenting his new girlfriends almost as much as tormenting mudbloods.  
With this thought I speed up. Bloody hell, why couldn't dad move somewhere more accessible?

Finally I'm at the front door. "Dad, let me in!" I yell. "Dad!"

"Coming," dad calls. He opens the door, hugs me and I think _uh huh, let's just get this dinner over with. Let me ruin your night and relationship, and then I'll be on my way. _He leads me to the dining room and-

"What the hell are you doing here?" I screech. Amber Granger and her mother are sitting at the table. "You're my dad's new girlfriend?" I ask her mother.

"What?" Dad and the two Grangers say together.

"No," says dad. "They're just here for dinner."

"Great," I say under my breath. Unfortunately dad hears.

"Siobhan," he growls, warning me to shut up. _Yeah right, like I listen to him anyway_. We sit down at the huge table, me sitting furthest away from everyone. I ignore all the conversations. But I do watch the others talk. They look like a proper family, almost makes me want to try and be a good daughter and make an effort with dad. I said _almost._ I start to listen in on their conversation.

"Have you read any good books lately Amber?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, I read Peter Pan last week, that was really good," she answers. 

"Great," he says with a warm smile, a smile that he has never given me. He stands up, "Time for dessert. Hermione will you help me bring some out?"

"Sure," They both leave for the kitchen. The dining hall is silent for a few minutes. Then Granger speaks.

"You've been kinda quiet Parkinson. Owl got your tongue?"

"Shut up you bitch. You can't just come here and take over my home. How the hell do you know my dad outside of school?" Yeah I know I called it home. It makes me sick just to think that I actually just said that.

Granger smirks, "Oh, we go _way_ back. Oh and you know you should really talk to him more. Get to know him. He is _so _interesting. And a very powerful wizard. But see unlike your mum, he doesn't need dark magick to feel powerful."

I can't believe she just said that! "Why you horrible little bitch. You'll pay!" I pull out my wand. I start to curse her but dad's voice interrupts me.

"Girls? Is everything ok in there?" He and Hermione, or what ever her name is, walk in. I quickly stuff my wand into my pocket.

"Everything's fine," Granger smiles sweetly. She makes me sick. Always sucking up to people.

"Yes, everything is fine." I send a quiet spell at her beneath the table. It hits her foot.

"Ahh!" She screams.

"What?" asks dad.

"Oh, um nothing I just, um… stepped on something sharp. That's all." No one questions her and we eat dessert. Granger glares at me most of the time. Like I care.

We finish eating and I get up to go but dad stops me. "Um, Siobhan we need to talk. Come into the lounge." We all go to the lounge and sit down. "There's a reason I asked Hermione and Amber over tonight,"

"To have dinner?" I interrupt.

"No, please don't interrupt me. Well, um you see a little while ago, a few weeks before Christmas, Hermione came to see me. The thing is…this is easy for me to say, Amber is you sister."

"WHAT?" I don't believe him.

"Well actually your half-sister," Hermione Granger adds.

"Are you like joking? Ok, this so isn't right! There is no way I am related to that FREAK!" I run out the door and all the way home. I run upstairs and jump into my bed. Why me? Why did this happen to me? My life is ruined. Nobody, and I mean nobody, can know about this. It would so ruin my reputation. And how stupid was my dad back then? I mean Amber Granger's birthday is apparently _really_ close to mine. So what, he went and got two girls pregnant in like the space of two weeks or something did he? This is all too weird. I want this nightmare to end. I want somebody to pinch me and I want to wake up from this. I will get back at Amber Granger's family and at my dad for ruining my life. I swear I will.

**Draco's POV**

"Time for dessert," I say, "Hermione, could you please help me?" I get up and so does she. 

"Sure."

We leave the dining room and the girls. Once we're in the kitchen Mione and I start to whisper.

"How do you think it's going?" she asks.

"It could be worse I guess. But I can tell there is no chance that they'll ever be good friends."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," I answer. Then we here Siobhan yell.

"_Why you horrible little bitch. You'll pay!" _

"And that confirms it," I laugh even though this isn't a great time.

Hermione and I grab the dessert and rush to the dining room.

"Girls, is everything ok?" Hermione asks. Amber says yes and I see Siobhan shove something that looks like her wand, into her pocket.

"Yes, everything is fine." Siobhan says.

"Ah!" Amber yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, um nothing I just, um… stepped on something sharp. That's all." She says. I see her glare at Siobhan. Great, I think. We'll be lucky if these two make it through dinner alive.

Dessert goes on without _too_ many troubles. Then Mione touches my arm. It's time.

"Um, Siobhan we need to talk." I say. We all go into the lounge. "There's a reason I asked Hermione and Amber over tonight," I continue.

"Um, yeah, to have _dinner."_ Siobhan interrupts me.

"No, please don't interrupt me." I say calmly. Well at least I _think _it was calmly. "Well, um you see a little while ago, a few weeks before Christmas, Hermione came to see me. The thing is…this is easy for me to say, Amber is you sister."

"WHAT?"

"Well actually your half-sister," Says Hermione.

"Are you like joking? Ok, this so isn't right!" Siobhan screeches. "There is no way I am related to that FREAK!" She runs out the front door and I can't catch her. Great. The Miller's are going to kill me if anything happens to her.

**Amber's POV - Amber's Diary**

_Diary,_

_I'm still at Dad's. Mum andI fell asleep so we stayed here.It's like,8:30 right now.Dinner totally sucked.  
I wish I wasn't related to Siobhan in any way! I hate her. At dinner she sent a spell under the table at me. It wasn't a very good one. Just the same as stubbing my toe or when Crookshanks chews on my finger. But still…. I wish that Siobhan wasn't Dad's daughter. I love dad but Siobhan is evil. Mum says I have to give her time to think about things. Yeah I will but I doubt it'll make any difference. She will never change. It's no use. Hopefully when she ran away this evening, somebody kidnapped her or she got lost or got taken away by a psycho hippogriff. Yeah I can only dream…_

_Hey! Mum was reading over my shoulder. Grrrr. She says that I should not wish such things upon others, as I will regret it if anything should actually happen to them. I told her I doubt that anyone would miss Siobhan, or regret that she was taken or something. _

_Mum just told me that what goes around comes around and that I will pay for those thoughts. She can talk. I hear her cursing under her breathe every time Blaise Zabini, Pavarti/Padma Patil or Millicent Bullstrode are mentioned, whoever they are. I heard something about seventh year so I guess they gave her trouble in school. Oh well. Ok mum says I have to go to bed now.  
__-Amber Granger_.

**Hermione's POV**

I'm still at Draco's. Dinner was over half an hour ago and it was a disaster. I can't believe how badly it went. I feel so bad for Amber and also Siobhan. But only for Siobhan a slight bit, as she doesn't seem like a very nice girl. I feel sorry for these two having to go through this. But I think that this may make them closer. Maybe. "Hermione?" Draco comes into the lounge. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I answer, but deep down I know I'm lying. I start to cry, "N-no! If I hadn't come here and if I ha-hadn't told you then Siobhan wouldn't be upset. I should never have said anything!"

"And you think that would have been best for Amber do you?" He says quietly.

I think about this. I know I shouldn't have to. "No, it wouldn't. But what happened to the little innocent Hermione Granger who was so smart and who thought before she acted? _She_ would never have done this. What happened to her?"

"I don't know, what did happen to her do you think?"

I think some more then speak. "I think she left after all the fights and battles in our sixth and seventh year. The innocence, intelligence and strength left then."

Draco says something so quietly that I don't understand him. I ask him to repeat it. "Your strength never left you and never will. You will always be the smartest witch I ever knew and probably the smartest that I will ever know. I know the innocence can never return but you know that if you weren't strong you would never have gotten through Ronald Weasley's death, you never would have raised Amber so well and you never would have told me about her. All of those things took strength." He put his arm around my waist and I lean into him. I whisper thanks and close my eyes. I feel tears come and I cry the tears that I've wanted to cry for so long. I lie there for a long time. The last thing I remember is Draco kissing my forehead.

I slowly open my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep. The clock above the fireplace tells me that it is 10:30pm. I try to get up but Draco's arm is around me. He's asleep on the couch next to me. Across the other side of the room Amber is asleep in an armchair, a book dangling from her fingers. I manage to get up without waking Draco, and then I go into the kitchen. I find coffee and make a cup for myself. I sit on the bench, not wanting to wake Amber just yet, and think about tonight. Siobhan had run away, Draco didn't blame me, he thought I was strong. I walk back into the lounge and watch my daughter and her father sleep. Amber seems to love him. I don't blame her. I mean, he's so different. And not just the Dark Arts, Death Eater thing. I mean he seems kind and caring, like he's a whole new person. Great dad material. I am glad she has him.

I feel tired once again. I don't feel comfortable wriggling back into Draco's arms and there are no chairs left, so I wander around the house and find a spare bedroom. I curl up and go back to sleep.

I'm awoken a couple of hours later by somebody stroking my hair. "Amby?" I say groggily, "What time is it?"

"I'm not our beautiful daughter," says a man's voice. "She's still asleep on the couch. And it is now 1:30am. Sorry to wake you. I just saw you in here. You looked…._ innocent._" He laughs. "You can go back to sleep if you want."

"No, no. I shouldn't have come in here. In the first place it's just, I didn't want to wake you and…"

Draco interrupts, "Hey, it's ok. Just go back to sleep. I'll put Amber in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"K" I fall asleep almost instantly.

I awake late the next morning holding my pillow. I smell breakfast in the kitchen. But wait, if I'm not cooking, then who is? Amber can't. I look up. Ok, this isn't my room. It takes me a second to realize where I am and why. I jump out of bed and walk to the kitchen. Amber is sitting on the bench watching as Draco makes pancakes. Draco looks up.

"Morning," he says brightly.

"Hey mum," Amber says just as cheerfully.

"Morning. Never knew you could cook."

Draco laughs, "I can't really. Amber's telling me what to do and I'm just mixing it all together."

I laugh. Amber jumps down off the bench and Draco brings a HUGE plate of pancakes to the table. We get through them pretty quickly and Amber and I stay to talk to Draco for a while. We al avoid talking about last night.

"Well, we should go now." I say just before lunch. Amber complains but follows me to the fireplace. Amber says goodbye then disappears into the fire. Before I go I turn to Draco.

"Have you heard about Siobhan? Did she get home all right?"

He sighs, "She's fine. But Pansy saw that she was upset when she came home and wants to know why. If I don't tell her Siobhan will and that wont be good. It'll be a lot worse than Siobhan's reaction. So I have to tell her soon. We're meeting in two days to talk."

"Ok well good luck."

"Thanks,"

I leave feeling guilty once again. _I_ caused all of these problems for Draco, now he has to fix things. I don't want that. I have to do something. I need to fix what I messed up. I know…

I'll talk to Pansy myself.

**A/N da-da-da-dum! Yay! another chapter over. Thanks to my reviewers!  
Oh, I forgot to say at the top, please check out my other stories. They're not as good as this one but that's only because I spend most of my writing time on this.  
Another thing- for anyone who also uses FictionPress, my penname for that is QeenNosila. Check it out! I am also trying to think of a new pen name for Fiction Press, so please send in suggestions. You can use any of my nicknames in it. I am puttin a list of my nicknames on my profile thing.**

**ok I'll let you go now. Please review. I should have a new chapter soon.**

**Love Queen Nosila (Alison)**


	11. All About Pansy

**NOTE: I dont own the Harry Potter characters, places etc. But my birthday _is_ coming up...**

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I have a tonne of homework. Ok thanks to my reviewers. This chapter is in Pansy Parkinson's POV. Hehehehe. So read on!**

**Chapter 11**

**All about Pansy**

I can't stop thinking about my daughter. She usually tells me everything. But I don't know what's been going on lately. Siobhan seems distracted and unhappy. I don't see why, I mean we have everything. Money, fame and a great home. What else could there be? I know for a fact that she's popular, just as I was when I was at Hogwarts.

I am almost positive that Malfoy has something to do with it. She came home from his place looking very strange. If he's done anything I swear I will-

"I'm going now darling. Don't wait up, this meeting will be a long one." My husband interrupts my thoughts. "Is everything ok? You look…different."

I put on a smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

"Ok darling, you get a good nights sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses me on the forehead and leaves me to my thoughts. I think of ways to curse Malfoy for whatever he did to _my_ daughter. I have a few ideas, and then a house-elf appears next to me.

"W-what would M-madam like for her t-tea t-tonight?"

"I'm not hungry," I snap, "Get out of my sight you little rat. NOW!" The elf disappears with a _CRACK _and the room is silent once again. I fall asleep by the fireplace and dream of getting back at Malfoy for the hell he's caused me.

I'm awoken at around eight o'clock by a log in the fire crackling loudly. I can't go back to my _wonderful _dreams, so I go to the kitchens. A dozen house-elves are cleaning. I am suddenly hungry.

"Where's my dinner?" I yell at the same house elf that had come to me before.

"M-madam said t-that Madam d-did not wish for t-tea." It stutters.

"Well I would like some NOW."

"Y-yes Madam."

I eat my dinner; yell at the elves some more, and then go to see Siobhan. I need to know what he did to her. I knock on her door. My daughter tells me to come in. She is sitting on her large bed with her black cat, Astrophe.

"Siobhan tell me. What did Mal-… your father do to you? What did he say?" Siobhan looks away.

"Tell me. I will fix everything, no matter what."

"You can't fix this." She whispers. My mind is everywhere. What could he have possibly done to

her?

"Did he curse you? Yell at you? What? I WILL fix it."

"Ok, he...he and Herm-"

"Madam? There is a woman here to see you." A house-elf says in a small, squeaky, scared voice.

"I'll be right back Siobhan." I say. She nods and starts to tease Astrophe. I notice that her teasing isn't as playful as it was when I had first entered the room.

I go downstairs to the living room. I gasp.

Sitting on my gorgeous leather chairs is the mudblood Hermione Granger.

"YOU!" I screech.

She smirks. "Parkinson."

"What the fuck are you doing here? Your stupid daughter driving you mad? Yeha, I've heard about how you stuffed up your life. I guess youaren'tLittle Miss Perfect anymore, huh? Well if she_ is _giving you trouble then youshould just dump her with the father. Oh wait," I smile, "Nobody knows who he is, isn't that right?"

"Actually _Pansy._ I never did stuff up my life. My daughter is the best thing that ever happened to me. AndAmber does know her father. That's why I'm here."

"Oh let me guess. He's some sleaze that you don't want around, so you want _me_ to deal with him. Right?"

"Yeah of course it is." She answers sarcastically. "No actually I was saving Draco Malfoy the trouble of doing this. Has Siobhan told you anything?"

"About what? And do you mean Draco _Malfoy_?"

She sighs. "Ok I guess not since you haven't killed Draco or me yet. Well you see, Draco is Amber's father. Amber and Siobhan are half-sisters." She says this all rather fast and It takes me a moment to register it all. Then my brain sorts it all out.

"What? You mean Draco was out sleeping with mudbloods like you, when he was with me? I don't believe it! I don't believe you! You're here to cause trouble!" I cast a quick spell and Granger flies into the fireplace. Unfortunately the flames had died out a while ago. She gets up quickly and I send a curse at her. She blocks it with ease and apparates away. I scream and Siobhan runs to me.

"What happened?"

I glare at her and then yell. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE A SISTER? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

My daughter looks terrified. "N-not long. Only a-a couple of days. Mum I am getting used to it. It's ok."

"IT IS NOT!" Then not even thinking about my wand, I strike Siobhan across the face. "DON'T LIE TO ME. YOUR FATHER WAS A LIER AND A CHEATER TOO. THAT'S WHERE YOUR BAD BLOOD COMES FROM." I strike her again. Her cheeks are a bright red and wet with tears. She looks up at me with disgust and runs out the front door. I apparate to the front yard to grab her. She sees me right away and pushes me, causing me to fall into a bush. She runs down the drive way and I can't stand up. All I can do is watch her run further and further away.

Malfoy and Granger WILL pay. I don't care what it takes I'll find them.

**A/N Ok now REVIEW. lol. **

Some people asked how I come up with my names.

**Well, I just made up Amber. Siobhan is a name from another book _but is NOT based on her._ She is my own creation. Oh and lol Siobhan's cat, Astrophe, has a special name. See... _Cat - Astrophe._ Hehehehe. (Also read that in a book but hey, who cares. It's mine now! lol :p)**

**So review beautiful people. And I still need ideas for my pen name on fictionpress. Please help.  
I may not update for a couple of days. (Or i might you never know.) But holidays are coming up so I should put at least three chapters on then.  
****Ok, bye:)**

**Love Nosila**


	12. Pain

**A/N Hey again. Sorry for not writing for a while. I remembered one other thing about the names I use. Emma(Harry's fiance) is named after one of my friends. As is Jess(maid). Danny is my bestfriend so I made him Amber's as well. Expect tow more characters named after my friends Rebecca and Andrew.**

**Chapter 12**

**Pain**

**Hermione's POV**

I apparate to Draco's house, grab Amber, say a quick thank you to Draco and take my daughter home. I can't believe how stupid I was, going to Parkinson's house. What happened to the smart Hermione? The one who thought things through thoroughly?

All I know is that Draco's going to kill me when he finds out. When I dropped Amber off at his place I simply said I had something important to do.

Shit! I've messed everything up. And here's his owl. I'm guessing that he knows.

Yeah, he does. I'm in serious trouble.

**Siobhan's POV**

Mum slaps me across the face. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME. YOUR FATHER WAS A LIER AND A CHEATER TOO. THAT'S WHERE YOU GET YOUR BAD BLOOD FROM!" She slaps me again. I have to get out of here. Now. Or else she'll end up killing me.

I run out of the front door and down the driveway. I hear the familiar _CRACK!_ Of somebody apparating and know that it's my mother. I turn around and she's right in my face. Without thinking I push her back. She falls into a nearby rose bush. I continue to run out of the yard and I run about two kilometers **(A/N sorry for those who use miles.) **towards dad's house. I know we don't really get along but I know that I will be safe there for now. I walk the rest of the way. I knock on his door, barely breathing. I can't remember the last time I walked that far. But I needed to do this. Dad comes to the door. He's dressed in jeans and an emerald green shirt. He looks worried when he sees me.

"Siobhan what's happened?" He says and he brings me to the lounge and gives me some hot chocolate.

I start to cry and he holds me close. I've never been this close to my father. "My m-mum s-she…" I can't finish my explanation because I'm crying so much. I calm down after about five minutes. "I'm sorry dad." I point to my face, meaning that I'm sorry about all the tears. He laughs gently.

"I have seen tears before you know. A lot more in the past few weeks than ever before actually. So do you think you're ready to talk now? What did your mother do?"

I breathe deeply, "She, she found out about Amber. I'm pretty sure that Hermione told her. Then mum was yelling at me, saying how you'd been cheating on her in school and how I'm just like you for not telling her this. She was really, really angry and…and…"I start to cry again but this time I manage to talk. "She… slapped me. T-twice. She was really scary. I ran away because I thought it would be dangerous to s-stay there. She followed me but I got away."

Dad's standing now. He grabs a piece of parchment and scribbles a message onto it. He calls out and an owl appears and takes the message. "I'm sending for Hermione. She can look after you and I'll have a word with her. You don't mind, um if Amber comes do you?"

I shake my head. Over the past few days I've come to realize that it wasn't her fault and that we were stuck like this. There's nothing we can do about it. So we might as well try to get along with each other or this will be extremely difficult. "Oh, dad.…don't blame Hermione. It really isn't her fault. I think she was just trying to help. Please dad, don't…for me."

I can see that he's really confused and I know why. Why was I being nice to the Grangers? I decided to explain. "Dad I've been thinking about things and well I'm accepting it. I can't let this bring me down. And well, I guess I've also realized that I might as well get along with Amber. I mean she _seems_ like a very nice person." _And she has a really hot boyfriend_. I think to myself. Even though I'm trying to be a bit nicer, I do need to have some fun as well.

"That's very mature of you Siobhan. And yes she is an extremely nice girl…. You know I can't believe that your mother would do that. I mean I _do_ believe you, but she's your _mother_ and…." He stops talking. And walks into another room as he does so he tells me to open the door ONLY to the Grangers.

**Hermione's POV**

I arrive at Draco's house and surprisingly Siobhan opens the door. She welcomes us warmly, which is even stranger. The weirdest thing though is that she then asks Amber if she would like to come to the library with her. My daughter hesitates, but then accepts. I smile. No matter how many fights she has had with Siobhan, she won't ever turn down books.

I look around for Draco. I find him lying on his bed staring at the roof. I come and sit next to him. His white blonde hair is covering his eyes and I push it aside. "What happened?" I ask softly.

"She hit her."

"Who?"

"Pansy. She hit Siobhan."

"Oh my God! Is she ok? Are you ok?"

"Yeah she's fine I think. I think she just got scared. She ran here afterwards. And me? It…it just brought back memories. Memories of Lucious. He used to hit my mother. If I tried to stop him…he'd hurt me twice as much. With and without magic." I see a tear fall down the side of his cheek. Amber's eyes are identical to his I realize. They look the same with different emotions. Right now his are shiny and a bluish-gray. They aren't cold; they're warm and inviting.

I wrap my arms and hold him close. I hold him as he cries. He eventually falls into a calm sleep. I leave him and go to the library. I find Amber in an armchair and Siobhan asleep on a rug. Amber looks up at me and says, "I can't believe it mum. I actually feel sorry for her. Her life isn't as perfect as everyone believes. She's had no one to love her properly." She then goes back to her book and I walk to the kitchen thinking the same thing. But not about Siobhan; about Draco.

In school he gave the impression that he had everything that he would ever need. People believed him. Nobody thought twice about it as he was a Malfoy.

Nobody thinks twice about Siobhan being happy because she is the stepdaughter of the Minister for Magic.

Maybe they should. Somebody could have saved Draco. Siobhan can still have a good childhood. But Draco lost his. It's gone. It can't be replaced and its sad how he sees his father now. Not that he's not right of course…

I'll talk to Draco tomorrow and apologize. Then I'm taking him and the two girls out for the whole day. We'll have some fun and perhaps they'll forget the pain, even for just one day.\

**A/N Ok bye and thanks to my reviewers. I'll TRY to get another chapter up in the next few days.**

**Lots of LOve**

**Alison**


	13. Tragic Day Out

A/N Hello again! Sorry it's been a while, but I was sick. And it's holidays. How much does that suck? Then the Internet wasn't working on my computer. Grrrr (shakes fist at computer while also trying to type.) Anyway here's the next chapter.

Please read these notes here:

**Somebody asked for more Harry and Ron. I apologize but I can't find a way to include Ron in the story I have come up with but guess what?**

**MORE THAN HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS IN HARRY'S POV.**

**Yay caps lol. **

**I know that I have written her name as Pansy Parkinson in other chapters, but for this it is Pansy Miller. It had to change. The next dot point will explain.**

**Rita Skeeter is back lol! This is why I need to use the name Miller. We're going back to her gossipy writing, but sorry I'm not very good at writing her articles so please don't hate me if it's not great.**

**This starts as Amber's Diary. VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER!**

Dedicated to Andrew and Jessie for their birthdays. Sorry that this was written a few weeks after your birthdays. I love you guys so much! Amber's POV 

Mum's taking us out today. Dad, Siobhan and me. It should be pretty fun. We're going to a muggle cinema and then to Diagon Alley for lunch. Siobhan has been staying with dad after what happened with her mother. I find myself feeling almost sorry for her sometimes. Almost. She is starting to be nicer but not by much. It's usually just an act. I can tell. Well at least we don't fight like we did.

Well, we're going now.

-Amber.

Hermione's POV 

"So what do you guys want to see today?" I ask. I was outside the cinema with Siobhan, Amber and Draco.

The girls spoke to each and eventually chose a horror film. We get our tickets, our snacks and find our seats. During the movie I have to stop myself every so often, and I know that Draco does also, so that I don't laugh at the girls. The creatures in this are nothing compared to the horrors that us adults have been through and it makes us forget that others are lucky enough not to know. Amber and Siobhan jump at werewolves, vampires and zombies that appear on the large screen. They haven't seen this type in real life. In books sure, but that could never compare.

The credits start to roll eventually. Draco is snoring next to me. Laughing, I wake him up. Then the four of us head to Diagon Alley. We pass through the Leaky Cauldron and enter the small back alley. Draco opens up the entrance to the magical street and we enter. The road is packed with laughing young and old witches and wizards.

I smile. I prefer it like this. I still remember when Voldermort was fighting. The streets were bare, with the exception of crooks and dodgy merchants. I push that thought away as I remember that this day is to cheer both Draco and Siobhan up. We window-shop for a while then go back to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Amazingly everything runs smoothly. Draco then takes the girls outside for a while, as I pay for lunch. I go to look for them, knowing that they won't be easy to find if they don't want to be.

They aren't in the 'Magical Menagerie', 'Eyelops Owl Emporium' or the Quidditch Supplies shop. Nor are they in 'Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'. I search every shop I see and can't find them. I then see the entrance to Knockturn Alley. But he wouldn't, he couldn't have taken them in there.

Just as I am about to go in there to check, somebody comes up behind me, grabs me around the wait and picks me up. I squeal as the stranger spins me around and then places me gently on the path in front of them.  
"Draco! What are you doing? Wait don't worry where _were_ you? I looked everywhere." I try to sound serious but end up laughing when I see Amber and Siobhan, not able to get up off the ground because of their heavy laughter. Draco just smirks and says, "Just around," Damn that smirk!

Amber finally manages to talk. "H-Harry," laughter, "gave m-me his," more laughter, "invisibility c-cloak. He said he w-wouldn't n-need it." I see that that is all she will be able to see as her face turns a dark red from lack of breathing. We walk, talk and laugh all of the way to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlor where we each get a sundae. Everything is fine until….

"Well, well, well. This _is _cozy, isn't it?" Until Pansy Miller arrived. Then without warning, but also a little predictably, she tries to jinx the four of us. Draco and I defend our daughters and then I do the first thing that comes to mind. Take both Siobhan and Amber's hands, tell them to hold on tight and apparate them to Harry's house. I then go back to Diagon Alley so that I can help Draco. I arrive just to see a green flash of light hit him in the center of his chest.

Harry's POV 

"Harry," Mione's desperate and scared voice rings through my house. "Harry help!" I run to her voice. She is holding the hands of two crying girls. One is Amber.

"What the hell happened?" I practically yell. Amber isn't my daughter but I will always care about her like she is.

"Don't worry about that now. The girls can tell you what they know. I have to go!" She disappears with a _crack! _I take Amber and the other girl into the kitchen.

The little blonde girl looks up after about five minutes of tears. "Y-you're Harry Potter." She states.

"Um, yeah. Um sorry but who are you?"

"Siobhan. Siobhan Miller."

"Miller" I know that name. She's the Minister's stepdaughter. But Amber hates her. "What happened? Do either of you want to talk?"

Amber starts. "We were in Diagon A-alley. We played a joke on mum."

"Then Hermione took us for ice-cream and…" Siobhan also starts to talk but can't finish. So Amber finishes for her.

"Then Siobhan's mum, Pansy Miller, turned up and a-attacked the four of us."

My brain registers all of this information. But I still have a few questions. "Why did your mother do that, Siobhan? Wait…four of you. Who else was with you?"

Amber whispers an answer that I can't hear. I ask her to repeat it and she does. "Dad."

"_Your_ dad. Or Siobhan's father?"

The two girls answer at the same time. "Both"

"How? Wait, you two are half-sisters?" They nod. "S-so who _is_ your dad?" I'm actually a bit scared to know. I've heard rumors about that slut Parkinson since we have left school. Wait she's Miller now. But she'll always be that bitch Parkinson to me. None of those rumors were good anyway. Her child's father can't be any better than those rumors.

"His name is Draco Malfoy. He's really nice. You should meet him." Siobhan nods once again to show that she agrees.

Oh crap. This is a nightmare. I mean Hermione wouldn't do that. I know it. I think back to that year. She _was _a bit different. Stressed is what Ron and me thought. Uh oh, I'd better say something. They're staring at you.

"Um, how long have you two known about all this?" They answer and I find out that they haven't known very long.

"I knew your father in school." The girls look at me with interest.

"Were you friends?"

How am I supposed to tell them that we hated each other with a passion? Well probably not in those words, I know that at least. "Well um not exactly. Ah, we came from very different backgrounds..."

Siobhan cuts in. "You mean you hated each other…. like Amber and me…" she trails off.

"To tell you the truth, yeah. We did hate each other. With a passion." Crap. Wasn't supposed to say that. Note to self. Curse self later tonight.

Amber says quietly, "I wonder where mum is." She looks at the grandfather clock.

I make a quick decision. I'm worried too. I grab some Floo powder and walk to the fireplace. "The Burrow." I say clearly. I feel the usual uncomfortable sensation and find myself staring into the Burrow kitchen. "Lavender!" I shout. She's sitting in an armchair.

"Uh huh. What's up Harry?"

"Look I think Hermione is in trouble. Can you look after Amber and a friend for a while?"

She looks as though her insides are battling with each other. Apparently they are. "Harry I'm sorry but I really don't want Danny spending too much time with her."

I resist the urge to hurt her. It's hard. "Look what the hell is hard to understand in the sentence '_Hermione is in trouble'_? Look I'm sending the two girls over and you _will_ look after them. Anyway Danny's back at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays isn't he? So why don't you want to help?"

"He's back for this last week." She mutters. I lose my cool then.

"Look you are looking after them now!"

I send the girls to the Burrow and apparate to Diagon Alley. What I see seriously scares me. Pansy Miller against a brick wall, bleeding severely. Draco Malfoy sprawled on the stone path. And Hermione being held back by several men. She's holding her wand, her hair is everywhere, and she has cuts across her face and is screaming.

"SHE KILLED HIM! SHE KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL HER!" She is dragged into a nearby store, but then runs back out. Miller manages to get up and starts accusing Hermione and Malfoy of ambushing her while she was peacefully shopping.

Mione is suddenly silent. Then she faints. Aurors run to her and Miller laughs softly though manically.

"Everybody stop!" A chorus of young voices calls out.

The Minister has arrived. "Who dares to demand that of us? No one has that right! I am the…" He's cut off.

"Stepfather," Siobhan steps in front of Amber and Danny, who had just come through the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Siobhan? What are you doing here? Who are they? He asks.

She continues as though she wasn't interrupted. "My mother is lying. She attacked us! We were eating here and she started to attack us. Our dad stood up to her as Hermione saved us. Wait my dad…" She screams as she sees his body. Her and Amber run to him. "Look what she did! SHE'S KILLED HIM! First she hits me and now she's killed dad!"

A healer steps forward. "Dear, I'm sure she didn't _hit_ you. And Mr. Malfoy is not dead. He will be fine eventually. Calm down dears."

"She did hit me! More than once!"

"SIOBHAN! STOP THIS NOW!" Yell the Minister and Miller at once. Parkinson then says this to the crowd who has gathered. "She is a little liar. Always has been and very spoiled. She has never been struck in her life. I love my little angel more than anything. She is simply confused. No doubt her father," She points to the body of Draco Malfoy. "Has corrupted her mind. He has always been jealous of my custody of her. And may I also mention that he is an _ex-Death Eater_" The crowd gasps.

The three children don't let this go. They run to the center of the crowd. I don't try to stop them. I only see and hear this from the sidelines where Mione is being looked after. Not very well may I mention. Draco is also being very poorly awoken.

Danny starts. "Of course she would say that."

Amber continues, " I was there that night she hurt Siobhan. And I know what made her do it and why _she_ attacked _us_. She found out that her ex, Draco Malfoy here, has another child other than the one with her. I am also his daughter." The usually shy Amber is confident and ignores the comments from her audience. She lets Siobhan conclude.

"We can tell you in detail what happened today and none of you can say that our descriptions were influenced by our parents because we have been with friends during this fight. They never had time to control what we say now."

A few in the audience shout out that they don't need an explanation. They believe the three teenagers. Eventually the crowd leaves and the children are left with their parents and myself.

Miller, not realizing that a healer and her husband are still nearby, starts yelling at Siobhan. And then a slap across the cheek. The healer runs over, brings Siobhan over to her dad and I hear a _very_ heated conversation. I take Danny home. Hermione and Draco leave with the girls.

I decide not to say anything to Hermione about Draco. I surprise myself by not being angry. I think I may have grown out of that childhood rivalry a long time ago. It's not worth starting it again.

**Daily Prophet. **

Minister's Wife Imprisoned in Azkaban. 

Yesterday afternoon Pansy Miller, the Minister of Magic's wife, was taken to Azkaban with several charges. They include attacking innocents including children, lying to her husband, the Minister, as well as several Aurors.

The thirty-two year old will be spending six months in the prison. Her daughter, Siobhan Parkinson, who was a victim of Miller's attacks, will be living with her father, Draco Malfoy. She will not be returning to her mother.

Siobhan was born when Miller had just left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This psycho, horrible woman who according to my sources has had many affairs during her marriage to our dear Minister, raised her daughter and we are all hoping, I know, that this behavior has not occurred during the majority of the darling child's life.

Miller shocked many by accusing Mr. Malfoy of poisoning their daughter with the ways of Death Eaters. After being looked into, there is evidence that this is not true.

Miss Hermione Granger, who is the mother of Malfoy's second daughter, was questioned also, as she appeared to have attacked Miller. We have found out that her wand was only used in defense. But of course Granger is a very persuasive witch and may have gotten off a little too easily. We have interviewed witnesses to the fight, including both daughters of Malfoy.

_Continued on pages 10 – 12_.  
_Interviews on pages 13-15_

Article written by Rita Skeeter.

**A/N So what did you guys think? Just hit that little review button. Please. Sorry for that crap article. I triede my best. **

**Ok when I read this through I realized that it seemed to make me feel like everything was finishing. But….**

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Definitely not! I love this story so I'm adding more drama so that this story can continue lol. (Laughs evilly) So expect more! I already have an epilogue planned. But that shouldn't be for a while. Expect sisterly hatred in the next few chapters. Lol. And the WEDDING! That should be fun to write. **

**This was my best chapter so far, I think. I tried REALLY hard. Hopefully I can keep it up for you.**

**Ok bye for now**

**Love Ali.**

**PS. Check out my new story called "THE FOUNDERS". It should be good. It's how I think Hogwarts was created. I really want to do this story. Mainly revolves around my favourite founder Rowena Ravenclaw. **


	14. Siobhan's Journal

**Chapter 14**

**Siobhan's Journal**

I'm living with dad now. Yawn. I'm being kept here for the first week of term. No idea why. Amber and Weasley are staying at their homes too. I've tried to get along with them but it's just no fun. They're too sweet and innocent. I _could _change that if I tried I guess. Well, at least it would give me something to do.

The Weasley _is _pretty ok looking. _And_ pureblood. Seems worthy enough for me….

This could be something for me to do. I mean, I am sure that Amber would get over me having him. I'll go work out how to do this now.

-Siobhan Ψ

* * *

**A/N Ok guys I am SO SORRY for this short chapter. I was going to make this the wedding and post it on my birthday, which was Tuesday. But then something happened on my birthday, which stuffed it, and after that I had a crap week. So once again – SO SORRY!**

**I decided to just make this to show kinda what's in store for the remainder of my story. **

**OOOooo...please check out my new story "the founders" and please review it!**

**Love ali. **


	15. The Wedding

**A/N Hello again! I am finally putting a decent chapter up...the last one sucked lol. and the funny thing is more people gave reviews for that one tthan the larger one! and good ones! ok here we have Emma's POV and Amber's and its all about wedding day! WOOooo. Thanks to everyone whos been reviewing and i love you all!**

**Just thought I would mention that ive made a two word change in chapter 8 i think it is. I said the wedding was on hold for 1 month and i meant two.**

**So read on my darlings.**

**Chapter 15**

****

**The Wedding**

**Emma's POV**

My wedding day. Wow. I really can't believe it. And to Harry Potter of all people. I'm so excited!

"Breathe Emmy," My twin, Rebecca,says calmly. We're really close and can even read each others minds. It's sometimes very cool butat other times it can be annoying and hard to close my mind.

I take a few long, deep breaths and Bec continues to fix my hair. "Becky," I say weakly, "I'm really, _really_ nervous."

My sister hugs me. "Hey it's ok. Everything will be perfect. I promise you." There's then a knock at the door.

"Emma, darling it's us!" I hear Ginny's cheerful voice ring through the door. She's always so cheerful and can always make me smile.Ginny and Hermionecome in. "Oh God Em, you look great!" she exclaims.

"Hey Hermione," I greet her. She smiles. I'm so glad that we became friends. At first it was hard to get past how close her and Harry were, well how close they _are, _but i managed to get past that. Lucky I did or else today wouldnt be my wedding day. I still can't believe it!

The three girls continue with my hair and then do there own as well as dressing. Hermione's daughter, Amber arrives soon after and we all have fun getting her ready and gossiping all at once. She's such a sweet little girl. Harry is very proud of her. He's her godfather and won't hear a word wrong about her. I don't see how anybody could have a problem with her anyway.

Ooooh! Somebody just came in and told us that there's only five minutes before we start. Ah! Where's my bouquet?

**Amber's POV**

I stand in front of the mirror in my flower-girl dress. The dress is in a silvery-grey silk and gorgeous. It has thin straps holding it up and falls to the floor elegantly in waves.

The bridesmaids are Ginny, Mum and Emma's sister Rebecca. Their dresses are the same colour and material, except strapless. They look so beautiful!

Emma looks like a princess. I'm not exaggerating. Gorgeous and beautiful are understatements. Her dress is so simple but on her it doesn't seem like it is. It's just a simple pure white dress, with a corset-type top and ittrails off at the back,ending two metres from her body. She doesn't need makeup, so her look is very natural. Her black and brown hair is in a bun with just two pieces falling into her face. She hasn't stopped smiling all day and I can't blame her. Harry's great.

A young witch comes to tell us that it's only five minutes to go. Emma screams. Rebecca screams. Mum screams. Ginny screams. I scream. Then we all laugh. I move to the entrance of the garden and get ready to walk, praying silently that I won't trip over. I had already done so several times in the past forty-five minutes. I start the walk and don't fall. I wobble slightly as I start but nothing more than that. Following me are Ginny, Rebecca and Mum who all look like angels. Well, angels that wear grey. Then comes Emma. I see Harry's face light up even more, if that's possible, with every step she takes towards becoming Mrs. Potter.

The vows are said, the first kiss as man and wife is kissed and the happy couple leads their guests to a lunch on the edge of a nearby forest.

We eat, dance and have so much fun. I have never seen Harry so happy. He deserves her, she is lovely. I look around for Danny and I don't find him. Oh well, I think, he'll turn up sooner or later. Hopefully sooner though, I add, as I watch all of the couples together and me on the side. Harry and Emma, Mum and Dad, and Lavender is dancing with a brown haired man who I have never seen before.

I drop to the ground and sit cross-legged, which probably isn't a great idea inmy dress.Eventually Lavender comes over, rather cautiously though. I guess she still thinks I want to take her son and we'll elope or something just as crazy. I bite my tongue to hold back a giggle at that thought. "Um, hi Lavender."

"Yes, hi Amber. This is Andrew, Emma's brother." It's the dark haired man that she was dancing with before.

"Hello Amber," Andrew sticks his hand out for me to shake. I do so.

"Hi. Um have you seen Danny, Lavender?"

"Uh, no. Um sorry." I can just imagine what she's thinking now. Us running off again and of course it's my fault.

I _force_ Danny to come with me.

"It's ok I'll go find him now." I hurry off. I have no idea where I'm going so I just go into the forest and wander around. I pass a few gnomes, pixies and swear I saw a unicorn dash past in the distance. Then I hear laughter that's not coming from the party. I head towards it.

The scene before me tears my heart into a billion pieces.

* * *

**A/N dun dun DUN! Hehehe three guesses what it is!**

** Come on you so know that you wanna review and guess! its really really easy!**

** PLease?**

**O and guess what? I have 181 reviews so far. AND A REWARD FOR THE 200TH REVIEWER! **

**A real reward not just a mention. They get a POEM at the start of whatecer chapter we get up to at the time of number 200. The poem will be published in the chapter and on FICTIONPRESS lol!**


	16. Owls Again

**A/N Hello! I am so back! I am so so so so so so so so so(I'm sure you get the picture) sorry for leaving you! I didnt mean to. REALLY My computer broke just after I posted the last chapter and I havent had access to a computer that I could update and/or tell you of my situation. I'm sorry. O and this chapter is short I'm sorry. It will get better. **

**Well I have written my poem for getting 200 reviews! yay! But before that:**

**A note to my reviewer "Trevor" who has asked I think more than once for this to be a Hermione/Harry story. Because you asked and have reviewed more than once I'm going to try and write you a short(possibly one-shot) fic with those two as the romance after a chapter or two more is written for this. I'm not really planning for this to end in a marriage/relationship (yet).**

**Ok, well here's the poem. Please don't tell me it's lame coz it was hard for me! Lol.**

_Wow, over two-hundred reviews,  
__I can't believe I've made it so far,  
__And the whole time I've had readers,  
__Helping me along,  
__I take your praise and criticism,  
__So that my story can be the best I can make it,  
__And the reviews help me to learn,  
__Help me to keep this story going strong,  
__So thank you to all,  
__Who take the time to review,  
__I love you all,  
__For sticking by me,  
__And giving me ideas,  
__You encourage me to do my best,  
__And your words make me write how I do,  
__And for Reviewer Number 200,  
HPN Padfoot __HPN,  
__This poem was for all reviewers,  
__But for you specially,  
__Because you've read so far,  
__And made the time to comment,  
__It makes me so happy when I read your reviews,  
__My goal was 100,  
__Now I have double that,  
__So Thank You! _

**Yes it was lame. But oh well.**

_**Chapter dedicated to: HPN PadfootHPN, my 200th reviewer.**_

_****_

Dear Mum 

I know that you don't like owl post, but it's a lot faster and we have a problem here. Amber hasn't been eating and from what I know, barely sleeping since the wedding. She won't tell me what's happening and I've asked Danny who also doesn't know. I'm really worried about her. 

I think that if she has a change of scenery for a little while, she'll feel better. There's only a month or so left of school and I was wondering if she could come and stay with you for a couple of weeks during the summer. Please mum, I really want her to feel better. 

The owl will wait for your letter. Just attach it to the owl's leg. 

Love Hermione.

Dear Hermione, 

Of course Amber may come and stay. Why don't you join her here? I'm sure that you would love a holiday. I also have somebody here that I would like you to meet. I think that you will really like him. 

You know that I don't like to but into your relationships, but I think it's time you settled down with somebody. Amber deserves a proper family. Not that you haven't done a wonderful job with her dear, but I'm sure that deep down she wishes for a father around for her. And well, you _are_ getting older. 

Well darling I must go now. Please could you send your next letter by normal mail, these owls must be covered with dirt and disease. 

Love your Mother

Dear Mum, 

_Of course_ I know that you hate to but into my relationships. That's why almost every time I've visited you since Amber was 3 you've had some guy there waiting for me. I swear that if it's another doctor I will scream and throw something at him! I will, don't think for a second that I won't! 

Well anyway, thank you for agreeing to take Amber for a while, and yes I will come along with her if you like. I'll see you in a few weeks. 

Oh, thanks for sending your letter back with the owl and I assure you that they are very hygienic. They're also a lot faster.

Love Hermione

Dear Amber, 

How are you angel? I heard that you haven't been feeling well lately. I hope that you're ok. 

If you're not ok, well thenmaybe a little holiday might cheer you up. We're going to America for a couple of weeks. We'll leave during the first week of holidays and be back a few weeks before school starts so that we can buy your school things. 

You haven't been writing very often and I've been worried Amber. Please write to me or Draco even if it's just to say that you're safe.

Love Mum

I'm fine. America sounds good. 

-Amber

Amber, 

I'm getting really annoyed with you. Tell me what is wrong! Or talk to Danny or Paris. Please. You obviously have something going on. 

Mum

Dear Mum,

I am so sorry for how I've been. I am fine, it's just homework stress. I'll talk to Paris tomorrow and get some things off my chest if you like but Danny can go to HELL. 

Love always, Amber.

**

* * *

A/N Well, I know there's not much to review about but you can say whatever you want. :)**

I'll really try to update soon, but I have my other story _The Founders_ (Please read if you can, its not as good as this yet but I'm working on it.) and also my teachers are writing endo of year reports and I have to do homework properly not last minute now.

Love Alison (aka nosila)


	17. Paris Steps In

**-No, sadly I dont own the rights to Harry Potter. If I did, I doubt that I would be writing about the characters on a fanfiction site.**

**Chapter 17**

**Paris Steps In**

**Amber's POV**

I decided that as usual mum was right. I did need to talk to somebody. So, I chose Paris. We met in first year and at first I didn't like her. She's a muggleborn, but her mother is a very rich model and Paris has inherited her looks. She has gorgeous caramel coloured hair, her eyes are brown and she can eat whatever she likes and still be as thin as a twig. She seemed so perfect at first that I automatically didn't like her, but after a talk with her I realized that she would trade everything for a normal life like mine. _Well, after this talk she's going to change her mind about that,_ I thought. I hadn't yet told her about Dad, Siobhan or the wedding. I hadn't spoken to anybody.

I go to find Paris. She's down by the lake reading a muggle magazine. She looks up when I sit beside her. "Hey, Amber. How are you?"

I take a big breath. I just know that my problems will sound stupid out loud. "Well, um…I need someone to talk to."

"Sure. What's up?" She puts down her magazine and gives me all of her attention.

"Well a lot has been going on lately and I'm sorry that I've pushed you away. I don't know how to start explaining."

My friend smiles. "How about from the start?" She suggests.

"Thanks. Well see, I kinda found out who my dad is. And I also found out that I have a half-sister. Ever since then, there's been one disaster after another. I met him properly and found out some stuff. Then as you know, me and….I ran away. The reason was that I'm just sick of the lies."

"That's understandable."

"Then to top it all off, I find out that _he_ was cheating on me!"

"Danny? No way Amby. He so wouldn't do that. I've seen you two together and I've seen how he looks at you. He cares about you way too much."

I look out across the lake. "I thought he cared too." I whisper. We sit in silence for a few moments.

"Amber? Who's you dad?"

I don't answer and she repeats the question.

"Professor Malfoy. But you can not tell _anyone_. Please!"

"Wow," Paris thinks about the information for a second. "That's so crazy. How did your mum know him?"

"They went to school together. Obviously I didn't want details of how it actually happened, but apparently it was a one-night stand or something."

"It's crazy how you two ended up being pulled together. I guess that somebody out there wanted you to meet. So how is he as a da…..Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Siobhan! Siobhan is your sister!"

"To me it's just a word. I don't ever want to hear her name or see her disgusting face again!" I start to cry. "She took Danny from me! She's the reason I lost my best friend _and_ my boyfriend all in one day."

"Calm down Amber, you must have seen wrong. I mean its Danny."

Just to prove it I tell her exactly what I saw. Them beneath a tree and him all over her. My sister and my boyfriend, its just horrible to think of.

Paris gets up as I finish explaining. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"To make Danny wish he'd never been born!"

Usually I would have stopped somebody from doing that, but now I couldn't care less if I never saw him again.

**Paris' POV**

"Hey Danny!" I shout down the fifth floor corridor. "In here." I lead him into an empty classroom. Then I cast a spell so that nobody can hear me.

"Hey Paris, what's up?" he asks me casually.

I slap him hard. "You cheated on Amber! You bastard! What the hell were you playing at?" I scream and then slap him again. I burst into tears, thinking about my close friend's pain and cast random spells at him eventually making him fly into the wall. _Amber is my best friend,_ I think,_ I don't care if he's hurt!_

"I…I…" He's gasping for breath and he has a ut on the side of his face that doesn't look too bad. Damn, I need him to be in pain!

"She hasn't eaten since the wedding. Have you actually seen or talked to her lately? Her skin is white and she has bags under her eyes. She's in hell! She's not eating, sleeping or talking!" I keep screaming at him every name I know.

"WOULD YOU LET ME TALK?" He yells over my voice. I don't stop so he gets out his wand and makes me. "No, I haven't spoken to her because she's ignoring me! Look I don't know what came over me that night. Siobhan was all sweet and gave me a drink, so I took it and the next thing I know, I'm in the forest with her and we're-"

I silently undo the spell so that I can interrupt him.

"Hey, I don't wanna know what you two did! All I know is that because of that night you've just lost your best friend and if you can actually get her back, she'll never trust you again! I don't even think you should try actually. She deserves so much better!" I run out the door and back down to the lake but Amber isn't there. I then check the Common room and library but she's not there so I just assume that she's having some time to herself.

**Siobhan's POV**

The Love Potion worked perfectly. Danny Weasley was wrapped around my little finger all night and of course Granger saw us, I knew that she would. I've seen her around the school and she's a wreck. It looks like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Aw poor little thing! Ha-ha. Well, I think it worked perfectly and it was so much fun. I wonder what I can do to her next.

-Siobhan ψ

**Paris' POV**

_Where is Amber?_ It's about midnight when I decide to go and find her. I search every floor and can't find her, but I do find Danny also looking for her.

"I need to talk to her," He explains.

So I search the lower floors and he takes the higher ones. I hope that she's okay. Amber is known for acting before thinking, which doesn't always have a positive outcome.

* * *

**A/N Hello again! I was a good girl this time and updated quickly. Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I know that Paris didnt do much to Danny, but I've been thinking of stuff for other chapters and I wanted to introduce Paris again.**

**I have barely any hits for my story, The Founders, so if any of you have time please read it! **

**Well, -hugz- for evryone and please review if you have something to say.**

**Love Alison  
-Nosila**


	18. Can't Live Without You

**NOTE: I dont own any characters, places etc that seem familiar.**

**Chapter 18**

**Can't Live Without You**

**Danny's POV**

Paris looked for Amber on the lower floors and I searched the higher ones. We both knew Amber and knew that leaving her alone wasn't a good idea. I can still remember the time she ran away for a couple of days because she and Hermione fought so much. She turned up dirty and tired four days later at my place. She walked the whole way! Anything could have happened to her along the way and I wished that I could have been with her to protect her.

So you can see why it was important to find her. She needs to be protected from others and herself.

I finally found her at the top of the Astronomy Tower and even in the darkness I could see that she'd been crying. I came and stood by her. I looked down before I spoke and took a deep breathe. I hated heights. "Amber…I'm so sorry. Please let me explain." She turned around and refused to look at me. "Please Amber. I don't know why it happened. I mean she gave me a drink…I dunno, maybe it was spiked with a love potion and-"

"Just go Danny," she whispers.

"What? Please just listen!"

"I said just go!" She screams and I see shadows of owls suddenly fly off the roof. Then she turns around and faces me, giving me a look of hatred that I had only ever seen her use on Siobhan. "I don't care about what you have to say! I can't believe that you expect me to believe some stupid story about a love potion! How long did it take you to come up with that story?"

"Amber…" Itry tothink of something to calm her down and I fail. "I...I can't live without you at my side Amby."

"Don't call me that. Only my friends have the right to do that. NOW GO!" When I don't move she pushes me out of the way and runs downstairs.

I go after her to make sure she goes to Gryffindor Tower. When I get there I go to tell Paris that I found Amber but she already knows because Amber came running through the portrait hole in tears. I automatically go after her but after a few steps up the winding stairs it turns into a slide and I fall gracelessly to the ground. Everybody in the room laughs and I feel the blood rush to my face. I go upstairs and think.

**Amber's POV**

_Why can't he leave me alone? I don't want him here and it's too late for apologies. He should just go off with his precious Siobhan. They suit each other perfectly. The manipulative whore and the lying bastard. Perfect couple, I think. __Anyway he's looking desperate chasing after me. I mean…I've moved on. There's this Slytherin guy who looks absolutely gorgeous and I think I'll have a go with him. His name is Chris. He has brown hair and eyes and a gorgeous smile. I'll talk to him tomorrow._

**Danny's POV**

_If I had never asked Amber out, she would still be talking to me and I wouldn't have lost my best friend. We would most likely be up here sitting on one of these beds playing exploding snap or some other game. I would most likely be losing as well. Grrr, why didn't I leave our relationship how it was? Everything's ruined now and I don't know how I'll survive if I don't have Amber with me. My life has always revolved around hers. Without her I'm lost._

* * *

**Hello again! I know its another short chapter and nothing exciting happened to Amber. But now we know that Amber's being stupid and Danny's too dependant on her if he can't go on without her. I'm trying to find a way to make him seem...better but I'm failing so it probly wont happen.**

**Ok now I have a favour to ask(for once its not to review or read _The Founders_, but you can do them too if you want to :P)**

**My dream is to meet JK Rowling and if anybody knows of any competitions to do that then please send me a review telling me so or IM me or email me. I live in Australia and its very hard for me to find goodHarry Potter competitions for me so I would REALLY appreciate any help you guys can offer.**

**Love Always**

**-Alison  
Nosila**


	19. Rebound

**Chapter 19**

**Rebound**

**PARIS' POV**

"Amber, nobody expects you to get over Danny so quickly. I mean he was your best friend." We're in Gryffindor tower and it's about midnight. Amber's gone back to her normal eating patterns and she talks more but she's been ignoring Danny for the past two weeks. There are only a few weeks of term left and the two of them can't leave while their relationship is in pieces. Amber is going to America over the holidays and I want them to at least talk before then.

"Exactly, _was_ my best friend. There's no point in dwelling on the past. Now anyway what do you think about Chris? Isn't he simply gorgeous?"

I sigh and give up for today. "Yes, I suppose he is okay…for a Slytherin. But Amber no offence but he's way out of your league. His family is rich and powerful. Plus he's a Slytherin, nobody would accept that." Hopefully being reminded of his house would snap her out of it.

"Paris, look who my father is. He was a Slytherin. His family is and was wealthy and extremely powerful. And besides Chris' family aren't pure evil like the Malfoys were. Anyway next time I see him alone I'll ask him out." She gets up and bounces upstairs. I guess that she'll just have to learn for herself how Chris is. I've heard plenty of rumours, the majority of the bad.

**CHRIS' POV**

I'm lying across the emerald green couch in my common room, waiting for something amusing to happen. Then my friends Mark, Diarmuid and Connor bring me news.

"Hey Chris. There's a rumour that the Granger girl is planing on asking you out." Mark tells me and laughs. Diarmuid, Connor and I join in.

"That little bookworm?" Diarmuid says.

"God this is gonna be fun," Already I'm thinking of ways to mess with the girl's mind. "Any idea when?" I ask Mark.

"Yeah apparently the next time she can get you alone. You want us to stick with you so she doesn't get to you?"

"No, I can fight my own battles boys. I have an idea." I tell them my plan and they laugh. "I mean if she expects _me_ to be the perfect boyfriend, then she's already got something wrong with her head. So I won't be doing too much damage really. What class do we have next?"

Connor checks his timetable. "Transfiguration with the Gryffindors."

"Perfect. Well boys I don't think I'll need company getting to the second floor today." I get up and head to class. Waiting outside the classroom is Granger…I mean _Amber_, and her mudblood friend. Time for my fun to start. She looks up and sees me. I give her a smile and she smiles back. I then make my way over to her and lean against the wall next to her. "So Amber, got any plans for the holidays?" I see her eyes light up. I thought the remainder of this term would be as boring as one of Professor Binns' classes. I guess I was wrong.

**AMBER'S POV**

"So Amber, got any plans for the holidays?" I can't speak for a moment. Chris is talking to me. This is my chance. Paris is glaring at Chris from behind him.

"N-no. I mean yes! I'm going to America with my mum. And how about you?"

"Oh, that's too bad. I was thinking that you know, that we could catch up some time. Get to know each other better."

I can't believe he just suggested that. "Oh, well I'm not going for the _whole_ two months. Maybe we still could?"

"Great. I'll send you an owl." He winks at me and turns to go into class. Ah! My chance is walking away!

"Wait, Chris!" He turns around smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week. I mean it's okay if you don't. I'll totally understand and-"

He interrupts me. "Hey, calm down, I would _love_ to go. I'll meet you in the entrance Hall ten o'clock." Then together we walk into class. I sit with Paris as usual and can't help gloating.

"So much for him being out of my league." I whisper.

She rolls her eyes, goes back to trying to turn the pin cushion into a hedgehog and mutters something that sounds like "You'll learn." I pay no attention to her. She's just jealous.

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry to everybody but I wasn't able to upload documents for a while so yeah…that sucked and I've had this chapter for about 3 weeks. I'll _try_ to get more chapters up soon to make up for the gap. :)**

**Thanks for waiting and please review.**


	20. An Apology From The Sorry Author

**Hey guys,**

**I am SO SO sorry for no updates this year...i went out of the state for a while and my computor crashed for months! I couldnt update! So I'll do it as often as possible now! I promise...this story will come to an end soon anyway. The next chapter will replace this one so it doesnt look ugly by the way...haha.**

**So sorry! **

**Love Nosila**


End file.
